Invisible Connections
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth is little when moves into a cottage. In the garden she meets a boy but no one else can see him. She grows up & her mom forbids her to see him? Will she stay with her mom or go with the boy who has shown her love and things you could never imagine... LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, that will be taking the place of She's Mine. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Full Summary****: **Annabeth Chase is a little girl who moves into a cottage in the country side with her mom where in the garden she meets a charming boy who she plays with, however no one else can see him. When she tells her mom, her mom just ignores it, saying children always have imaginary friends. But It continues till she's not at that age anymore, and the mom cannot believe that there is a boy in the garden that she can only see sometimes. So she panics and forbids Annabeth to go in the garden. But what will happen when the boy asks her to stay in the realm of dreams with him? Will she stay with her mother, or go with the boy who has shown her love and things you could never imagine…

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, get in the carriage, we are leaving!" My mother called out.

"Coming, mommy!" I yelled.

I grabbed my small brown teddy bear, my best friend Thalia had given to me as a going away present. I was going to miss New York. Mommy told me that she didn't want to live in the city anymore, that she wanted peace and quiet in a nice cottage on the country side. I was going to miss the high buildings that seemed to touch the sky. I was going to miss the big, children filled parks. I was especially going to miss the big lollypops Mrs. Johnson used to give me on Sundays.

I picked up the ends of my shirt so I wouldn't trip, and ran down the stairs. Mommy was already in the carriage, waiting with my Uncle, Hermes, who was going to take the trip with us, and drop us off where ever the cottage was. I got a good grip on my bear and skipped forward to the carriage. My blonde curls bounced up and down as I did. Uncle Hermes was talking to Mommy when I got there, he grinned at me as I approached.

"Hello there, Annie." He smiled.

Only a few people were able to call me Annie. Uncle Hermes was one of those lucky few.

"Hello, Uncle Hermes!" I said as I gave him a hug.

Uncle Hermes stuck out a hand and helped me aboard the carriage. He told me to sit down in the middle, in between my Mommy and him so I wouldn't fall off and hurt myself. My Mommy also told me that where we are moving I will not have my old school! That got me mad! I loved Ms. Solace, she was my teacher. She had a son named Will and we were good friends. Plus, everyone in our class acted like if we were all a big family, so they were sad when I told them I was leaving. So, since I was going to be in a new school, Mommy had me practice how to write my name.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Annabeth Chase**

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.**

My Mommy said that I was very smart for my age. If my class was learning to count to ten, I would count to twenty. I was very proud of that, and I was lucky that my mommy had lots of books for me to read: which I loved doing, even though if it was a bit hard for me. The carriage started moving forward, taking me back a little. I almost hit my head with the wooden board if my mommy hadn't caught me.

"Be careful, Annabeth." She said.

"Yes, mom." I replied.

PAGE BREAK

It took a long time to get to the country side. We passed through a lot of open green fields and I saw some deer! I'd never seen deer in New York, so I was really happy. After a few days, we finally reached the house my mom bought. It was big, with white walls on the outside. It had windows with plants underneath them. It wasn't a two floor house, like our apartment in New York but it looked nice. The roof was brown and so was the door. Near the edges of the house, there were big brown X's, I could tell they were painted there for a decoration.

As soon as the carriage stopped, I jumped off and ran towards the house. My boots hit the wooden floor as I got on the porch near the window. I couldn't open it, since I didn't have a key, so I ran to the other side to see if there was anything fun to explorer. Behind the house there was a forest. I walked near it, teddy bear in my hands, as looked around. I hope there are owls in here, I love owls!

"Annabeth? Annabeth, come here!" I heard my mother's voice order.

I turned around and ran back to the front of the house, carrying the bear by its right hand. Mother and Uncle Hermes were unpacking things from the carriage and putting them inside the house. I walked over to mom to see what see what she wanted.

"Yes, Mommy?" I asked.

"Look, there is a garden over there, by the woods. I know how much you love plants, why don't you go check it out." Mom said as she picked up a box and carried it inside.

I draw a flower once, and all of a sudden I love gardening. Not that I don't, but…you know what I mean. I didn't say anything but I headed over to the garden. It was so pretty! There were roses, sunflowers, daisies, wild flowers, orchids, and more! On the far right corner, there was a small pond. But big enough to swim in, not that I was going too, mother would scream at me. I put the teddy bear near the Sunflowers and headed over to the pond. I picked up my dress, and touched the water with the tip of my boot. It made little ripples in the water. I smiled.

I turned back and went over to look at all the pretty flowers when I heard a noise. I turned around to see a boy. He was about my age. He had really black hair, like a raven. He was wearing a white shirt, navy blue pants, and black boots. He saw me looking at caught my eye. His eyes were a beautiful Sea-Green. He smiled and waved at me.

I happily returned the smile, and waved back. I think I just made a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, what's your name?" I asked.

The boy was about to respond when my mother called out to me. I turned around to listen to her better.

"Annabeth, stop talking to yourself and come on in! We need help unpacking." She said.

"Yes, Mommy!" I said. "I'll be right there!"

I turned around to say goodbye to the boy, but he was already gone. I frowned a bit, not knowing how he could have left so fast and without making a single noise. The wind started to pick up, and I looked at the sky…almost night time. I again, picked up my shirt and ran back into the house.

**So, that's my new story. What do you think? Was it good?**

**You know I always like to make my stories original, so I hope you like Invisible Connection!**

**I will update faster if you…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. I almost died, if it wasn't for you

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed! Here are the are answers to your questions.**

**-My Profile pic is from Alexandra Daddario, the girl playing Annabeth in the Percy Jackson movies. She dyed her hair blonde to look like Annabeth.**

**The sea of Monsters movie is underway. The cast is all in Canada shooting the movie.**

**They are all mortal.**

**Annabeth is 5 years old. Or 6.**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Pjoperson.**

**Or in other words, my favorite number. *inside joke***

* * *

**ENJOY!**

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my bed with my blanket wrapped around me. It was night time, and there was a bad storm going on outside. Occasionally, the room would light up because of lightning! And sometimes, the thunder scared me. I was going to go to Mommy's room, but I didn't want her to think I'm scared, because I try not to be. I'm brave.

But there was one thing that worried me…My bear. I had left it outside in the garden, yesterday. It must be getting wet, and muddy! But I don't care, all I wanted to do was just run out there, in the storm, and get my bear back! It was the only thing I had left of my best friend, Thalia. I tried really hard not to let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it off me, letting it fall lightly to the floor. I carefully climbed out of bed and walked over to my window. The window was taller than me, so I had to stand on my tippy toes to see.

I placed my hands on the window and opened it up. The wind made raindrops fall on me, causing me to get wet, but it didn't matter much to me, right now. I looked out, my room had a perfect view of the garden, and I didn't see my bear under the Sunflowers anymore. Maybe the wind had moved it, causing it to fall into the pond. Maybe the Owls were kind enough, to grab it and take it somewhere safe. Maybe the boy took it out of the rain, that is, if he had come back.

"Bear? Bear are you out there?" I called out.

Silence.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white nightgown and I had no shoes on. I sighed, and ran to my 'treasure chest'. My 'treasure chest' was really just a trunk that I keep my things in. But I call it a treasure chest, because it looks like it belonged to a pirate. I looked for a knee-length brown dress my aunt Demeter had given to me a while back. It was brown, and on the borders there were little flowers of all different colors! I took my nightgown off, and put on the brown dress. I took out my old boots and out those on. I'm sure Mommy won't mind it if I got these dirty.

I tip-toed to my mom's room and slowly opened the door. It creaked slightly, but then it stopped. I peeked inside, and saw that mommy was sleeping.

_Mommy must be a really heavy sleeper. I wonder if she's dreaming about something smart._ I thought.

I stepped back a bit and closed the door. I walked to the living room, and got an umbrella that was just lying on the floor next to the chairs. I picked it up and walked towards the door. When I opened the door, thunder was heard in the distance. But it was still a large _BOOM_! I was scared, and wanted to turn back and hide. But I had to do this, for the bear. I opened the umbrella and rain into the rain.

The raindrops fell hard against the umbrella making sounds as each individual one hit. My boots were hitting the muddy floor as I ran to the garden. My eyes were slightly close, because of all the water hitting my face, but I kept running. When I got to the garden, I frantically looked around the sunflowers.

"Bear? Where are you?" I yelled, but the thunder and lightning drowned out my voice.

I ran over to the pond, still trying to avoid the rain, and saw what I was looking for. Bear was floating upside down in the water! So…the owls didn't take it…maybe they just didn't see him. I stepped closer to the pond, when a huge gust of wind came and took the umbrella from my hands! I covered my face with my arms as I kept walking towards the water.

"Be careful!" A voice called out.

It was a boy's voice, but it wasn't familiar to me. I turned around to see who it was, when I slipped on a slippery rock and fell into the dark water. I didn't even have time to yell out for help.

***Hours Later***

I woke up in a cave. It was moist, and I could hear the _Drip-drop_ sounds of water falling off of a stalagmite in the roof of the cave, into a small puddle on the floor. See, I told you I was smart. I know what a stalagmite is. My head was hurting, and I was dripping wet. My head was gently placed on a bunch of grass that was put in a small rectangle. Like a pillow. I managed to get myself up and I looked around. There was no one else in the cave but me? How did I get here? Didn't I fall in the pond?

"Ow!" I said as I tried to stand up.

My leg was hurting real bad. I wonder if mommy can fix the pain.

"Lay down, you need to rest." The voice said again.

I looked behind me to see the same boy I saw yesterday in the garden. But now I could see him better! He was my height, or maybe I was a bit taller than him. He still had raven black hair. And his Sea-green eyes still captured me with their beauty, even though I already saw them yesterday. He was wearing different clothes this time. A black button down shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

My mommy always told me not to talk to strangers. But, this stranger happened to save my life. Plus, it doesn't feel like he's a stranger.

"My name is Percy Jackson," He said with a smile. Then his face turned worried. "Here, let me help you." He said.

He ran over to me, and extended out his hand. I took it, and he helped me stand up.

"Thanks. My name's Annabeth Pallas Chase! But you can call me Annabeth." I told him.

He smiled.

"Annabeth…that's a pretty name." He complimented.

"Thank you." I said.

I noticed we were still holding hands, but I didn't say anything. This could be my first friend here! I won't have to go to school alone now! Forget my old plan. Make a friend before lunch, so you have someone to sit with. I wouldn't want to sit with anyone else except Percy.

I noticed that the sun was already in the sky, Mommy must be worried. I turned back to the boy, to find him looking at me.

"Percy, I have to go back," I said while I took my hands away from his. "My Mom must be really worried."

At the word 'Mom' I say his eyes darkened a bit. But I didn't ask why.

"Of course," He said.

We both walked to the entrance of the cave. It wasn't too far away from home, but I didn't know my way back. I might get lost.

"Percy, can you come back with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, but then he ran back inside the cave.

"Not inside the cave, Percy!"

A few seconds later, he came back out with my teddy bear in his hands.

"I know, you were just going to forget this," He said motioning to the bear. "Won't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks," I smiled and took bear in my hands.

Percy started walking out of the cave and I followed him. It wasn't long before we reached the house, where Mother was screaming out my name with Uncle Hermes.

"Annabeth! Annabeth where are you!" Mother screamed.

"Annie! Come here, Annie! Come back!" Uncle Hermes called out.

Percy seemed afraid of the two adults, so I grabbed his hand with the hand I wasn't holding my bear, and walked over to them.

"I'm right here, mom!" I said.

Mommy and Uncle Hermes ran over to me, and mommy engulfed me in a bear hug. I let go of Percy's hand.

"Oh, Annabeth I was so worried! Never do that again!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, mommy." I said.

"Where were you?" Uncle asked.

"I went out in the storm to get my bear back," I said showing them the mud covered bear. "But I accidentally slipped and fell in the pond. I would have drowned if Percy hadn't saved me!"

Percy blushed as I said that.

"Percy? Who is he?" Mom asked.

"Percy is the bravest boy I have ever meant! He jumped in the water after me!" I said.

"Where is this hero, we must congratulate him!" Uncle said.

What did he mean where, Percy was? He was standing right there next to me. I looked at them confused, and grabbed Percy's hand.

"This is Percy." I said.

The both looked confused, but then realization filled their faces.

"Oh, Percy." Mom said.

"Yes, Percy." I told them.

"Nice to meet you, Percy." The both said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Percy said, but they didn't seem to hear them.

"Annabeth, let's go inside. You have to get washed up before you catch a cold." Mom said as she directed me inside.

I looked past my shoulder and waved goodbye to Percy. I also mouthed a 'thank you'. Percy smiled and mouthed back to me, 'You're welcome…Annie'. I glared at him for called me Annie, but my mom shut the front door and I couldn't see him anymore.

But I was going to see him again…very soon.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm glad that you all reviewed and that you liked this story so much.**

**I will update, She's Mine Epilogue and that will be the end of that story.**

**:'(**

**I will update this one soon after Prison Love.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. School

**Hello, my most amazing, spectacular, people in the whole entire world. **

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. And for all the nice comments.**

**Sorry I didn't update! I won't have internet for two weeks. *Cry* But when I go to a free wifi place, like McDonald's or random café's I will post a new chapter. Promise.**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

It's been a week since I have seen Percy. I always go to the garden, but he isn't there anymore. I wonder if he moved or something. I was looking for him, to ask him if he wanted to go to school with me. It started tomorrow and I didn't want to go alone. Today the moon was in the sky, and the stars shined proudly next to it. Mommy had moved me to a room closer to her, in case I ever tried to escape again. But she had a deep sleep, I'm sure she wouldn't notice.

I climbed out of bed, but this time I didn't change. I had gone to sleep with my outside clothes, knowing I would be sneaking out later. I was dressed in a red and black dress, and black boots. It wasn't raining this time, in fact, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. I slowly walked over to the window, and placed a little stool my mommy had for me for when I had to wash the dishes and I couldn't reach. I silently opened the window and climbed out. I was careful not to fall on the plants below.

I walked over to the garden and sat on a little bench mother had but out earlier today. Everything was dark, pitch black. But oddly enough, the moon was right over the garden so it illuminated the garden well enough to see. I looked around, but Percy wasn't anywhere to be found. I sighed. Was I supposed to call him? Or do I have to fall in the pond again?

"Percy?" I called out into the darkness.

No response.

An Owl hooted in the distance. If I was anyone else, I would be scared. But I love Owls. I feel more protected than scared. I looked around for the Owl, but I couldn't see it either. I waited around a bit, but he didn't show up. I began to feel frustrated. So I stood up and walked into the forest. Being as smart as I was, I remembered where the cave was. I ducked under tree branches, climbed over bushes and tripped on a few roots before I reached the cave.

"Percy?" I called out.

Nothing. What was wrong with him? Didn't he hear me calling? **(A.N/ That sentence reminds me of Bruno Mars…Talking to the Moon.) **I walked towards the cave, until I was near the entrance. It was dark, and I won't lie to you, I felt a little bit scared. Just a little bit!

"P-Percy?" I asked.

"Annabeth?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face the boy with beautiful sea-green eyes. I felt a little anger, but it faded away as soon as I saw him.

"Percy, didn't you hear me calling for you? You made me walk all this way-, what if my mom finds out! I would be in so much trouble, all because of you!" I told him.

While I was ranting on, Percy just stood there, listening to me patiently. I noticed his eyes got brighter when he would see me, I guess he was happy to have someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry. When I heard you, you were already going into the forest, so I just followed you." He said.

"You could have told me you were there." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to see if you were as smart as you look. I guess you are." He said.

I nodded slowly. Then I went up to him.

"Percy do you go to school?" I asked.

"School?" He asked.

"Yes, school. You know, like the place you go to learn things. And a lot of other kids go there." I said enthusiastically.

In case you didn't notice, I love school. Well, at least I used to love my old school. I wish I was back in New York, but I'm glad I meant Percy. He seems nice, but a little deaf.

"No. I've never gone to school." Percy said.

"Do you want to come to school with me tomorrow?" I asked.

Percy remained quiet, his face remained straight.

"Please? Oh, pretty please with a cheery on top! Please, Percy!" I begged.

Percy's eyes softened.

"I don't know-" He began.

"But it's going to be fun!" I tried to convince.

He looked at me with a face that said, _no way_.

"Please?" I asked in a defeated voice.

"How about this, I take you to school and I wait for you to come out. I will be there, but not inside. Just…waiting for you outside." He said.

"I guess." I said sadly.

"Oh, cheer up. I want to take you somewhere tomorrow after school. But right now, you have to go back Annabeth, it's late." He said.

I looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was.

"Oh gosh, yes. Will you lead me back?" I asked.

Percy nodded and took my hand. He took me to the forest.

***The Next Day***

Mommy woke me up before sunrise. The school wasn't close to the school; it was about a mile or two mile walk. I didn't want to walk it, but then I remembered Percy was coming with me, and that made me happy. I was wearing a pretty white dressed that was ruffled at the bottom, and it had pretty light blue edges. In the bottom right corner, there is a little grey owl. My hair was in a pretty fishtail braid that fell down my right shoulder. My boots were a light brown, and I was wearing a silver bracelet Uncle Hermes gave me before he left.

Mommy and I walked until we reached a little dirt road that most people took to go into a small town where the school was. I looked around for Percy, but I didn't see him. If he didn't show up, I would be furious. I let go of Mommy's hand as we reached the road and she turned to me.

"Annabeth, do you want me to walk you to school?" She asked.

"No, I'm walking with a friend." I smiled.

"A friend? Who?" She asked.

"Percy! He promised to come with me, but I don't see him…But I'm sure he'll show up." I said as I looked past my mom and to the garden.

My mom smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, then tell Percy to protect you, okay?" She chuckled.

"I don't have to tell him that, he knows." I told her, as she gave me my lunch bag.

My mom told me to be careful, and walked back to the house. I waited for Percy but I got bored very fast. I stomped my foot angrily, and started to head to town. After about five minutes, I heard footsteps run behind me. I got nervous, _was this a bad guy?_ I thought. _Should I turn around?...oh, Annabeth. Don't be silly, turn around!_

I turned around and saw a familiar boy with black hair coming towards me. It was Percy. He stopped running when he reached me, and panted.

"Sorry…Annabeth…I…Didn't realize…the time." He said.

I ignored him and looked the other way, with my arms crossed over my chest. My lunch bag was tightly held by my hand. My boots made a _thump_ sound every time it hit the dirt and rocky road. I could feel Percy look at me and smirk a bit.

"Annabeth, can you please forgive me?" He asked.

"Hmph." I said, not looking at him.

"Annie-"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

He pointed at me, and grinned.

"You talked to me! Woo!" He said as he ran in front of me and stopped.

He blocked my way and I couldn't go pass him. I glared at him.

"Forgive me?" He said with a puppy dog face.

My glare softened at his little puppy dog face. It reminded me of an adorable black Labrador my friend, Piper had. It was so cute and it was named Lucky. But Lucky ran away, and that devastated Piper. We posted paintings of Lucky (that we made by hand) all around New York City. But Lucky never showed up. At the end, this nice lady gave Piper a new dog, it was a brown, black and white beagle.

"Fine. I forgive you, but why are you always late?" I asked him.

"I…don't…have a clock." He said sheepishly.

I laughed and we both walked along to the town. The town was really small…well, it's small to me because I am used to New York. The town only had a few things. About fifth teen houses, a row of stores, and a red school house. I felt so out of place. My clothes were all straight and perfectly white: while everyone's clothes were dark colored and brown. I was the only blonde in the town too, that I could tell straight off the bat. Everyone was looking at me weird, and I felt intimidated. If it wasn't for Percy who smiled at me reassuringly, I would have ran back home.

I knew I was different; I mean blonde, curly hair and steal grey eyes, but I just wanted people to stop looking at me. I walked to the school and climbed up the wooden steps. Percy stayed behind and I turned around.

"Percy?" I asked.

"I will wait for you here. I promise." He said.

I sighed.

"Fine, you _better_ be here." I told him while I pointed at him.

He laughed and I walked into the school house.

There were only a few kids. There was a girl that looked my age, sitting in the front with her hands on her desk: she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked smart, like me. Maybe she even liked owls. There was also a boy and a girl that looked my age sitting in the middle rows. The boy had black hair and black eyes. The girl looked just like him; the both had the same olive colored skin and eyes.

But they were the only ones there. There was a light brown haired women in the front, who I guessed was the teacher, placing an apple in her desk. She looked up at me, and so did everyone else.

"Hello, are you Miss. Chase?" The lady asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"Nice to meet you!" She said happily. "My name is Mrs. Hart. Class please introduce yourselves." She said.

The girl in the front with the brown hair and eyes stood up and walked over to me. She was my height, and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Vanessa James." She said and she extended out her hand.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said taking her hand.

The other two came up and smiled slightly at me.

"I'm Nico Di'Angelo." The boy said.

"I'm Bianca Di'Angelo." The girl said.

I smiled.

"Annabeth Chase." I told them.

"Now class, let's wait for the rest of the people to come. Vanessa can you please share a desk with Annabeth?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"Of course! I don't mind at all." She said.

***After School***

I walked out of the school laughing with Nico, Bianca and Vanessa. There were a lot more people at school, but I already chose my friends.

"Well, we have to go. Annabeth you should come around to our store sometime, it's that one over there." Bianca said as she pointed to one of the stores.

It was a dark grey color and the sign read, 'Persephone's jewelry.'

"We sell jewelry but we also own a farm that provides for the food store across town. You should come sometime, we could ride the horses." Nico said.

I smiled.

"That would be great." I said.

"Oh! And my family owns the clothing store right next to the jewelry store." Vanessa pointed out.

"Do you only sell dark colored clothes?" I asked.

"No, but the people are wearing dark colored clothes because the mayor's mother died yesterday." She explained.

"Oh." I said.

The three waved at me and ran to their houses. I waved back and turned around to look for Percy. He was sitting in the shade under an apple tree. I ran over to him, and poked him on his head.

"Percy?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Percy." I told him.

Silence.

"Percy!" I yelled.

He woke up with such a start, he ended up standing.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said in a rush.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Here, take a piece of my sandwich." I told him as I ripped a piece off.

He took it and ate it.

Together we walked home, talking about school and Percy's weird dreams. I knew that we were going to be best friends for a very long time.

**Annabeth will be 17 in the next chapter.**

**It was long!**

**Well, not that long, but a good read, right?**

**Review!**


	4. Percy's surpirse

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

**So, you all know my story, I found her, right? It ended a bit ago, actually a few months ago, and I was reading the reviews and saw that many, MANY, of you wanted a sequel.**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Give me your answer in your review.**

**Thanks. **

Annabeth's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, I have grown.

My curly blond hair (or Princess Curls as Percy called them), reach down my back. It's not too long but not too short: A perfect length to put my hair in a fishtail braid. My face showed that I have more age. My stormy grey eyes show more wisdom in them, and Percy says I look more beautiful with each passing year. I was tall, about 5'10, and very thin. Percy would always get worried, saying I don't eat much, but I feel fine.

I was wearing a light green dress that Vanessa had made me. It was very pretty. The sleeves reached up to my elbow, and the length of the dress was about three inches below the knees. It had beautiful designs that were carefully stitched into the green fabric, you could tell Vanessa took her time to make it. I was wearing brown boots with a slight heel. I smiled into the mirror, today Percy promised me he would show me something, and I couldn't wait to see what it was.

I looked at myself one last time, before running out the door. As I ran I almost bumped into my mother. She has also aged, but it didn't seem like it. She was just as radiant as she was 12 years ago. She caught me by the arm and stumbled.

"Annabeth! Be careful!" She said.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't see you." I said as I helped her regain balance.

"It's okay. Where are you going in such a hurry? To see your friend?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I told her.

"Who? Is it that charming boy named Nico?" She asked.

I was taken back, Nico? Was she trying to set me up with Nico again? Last time was so awkward, Mr. and Mrs. Di'Angelo got with my Mother and made us go on a picnic inside the forest. I had to admit, the meadow we had the picnic at was beautiful. But Nico and I both agreed that we would always be friends and that's all. Our parents just won't understand that.

"No, Mother! Not Nico. I'm going out to see, Percy." I told her.

My Mother's smile quickly faded. Her expression turned angry, and her grey eyes glared at me.

"Annabeth when will you quit this nonsense! There is no Percy!" My mother yelled at me.

We have this conversation very often. It's not Percy's fault no one else but me can see him. Vanessa, Nico and Bianca have told me they have felt Percy's presence near them when we used to walk to school. But Mother couldn't see or feel him, and that hurt me. She thought Percy was made up, but he wasn't. He was real! Why couldn't she see that?

"Oh, Mother, not this again. Percy is real! He is!" I said as I stepped away from her.

"No he isn't! I..I forbid you to leave this house!" She yelled.

"You can't do that!" I yelled back.

"You are 17, not an adult yet. You are still under my care." She said angrily.

"I may be 17, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you." I snapped back at her, and ran full speed out the door.

I heard her coming after me, so I didn't go into the forest right away. I kept running down the dirt road, until I couldn't hear her calling after me anymore. She got tired of running way too quickly, but I was still very young, so I kept running. After a while, I made sure she wasn't following me, I went into the woods. I have been to Percy's cave about a trillion times since I was 5. I knew the way so well, I was sure I could walk towards it with my eyes closed.

I ducked under the familiar bushes and then looked up towards the big mountains. There were many caves, so if mother had followed me, it would give her a hard time finding which one it was, but I knew exactly where my best friend lived. I ran up to the base of the mountain and climbed up a few stones until I reached the cave. I was going to step inside when the ledge broke and I was going to fall backwards.

"Percy!" I yelled, but I could already feel myself going back.

I desperately tried to grab on to something but there was nothing to grab onto…until a hand grabbed mine. I looked up and saw Percy. Oh my gosh, Percy. He looked so handsome. He was 18, one year older than me. His skin was so tanned, it looked like the sun had kissed it. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and you could see his muscles were visible. His eyes, oh, his eyes. They were so green, a green to match the sea on a sunny day.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me up. Pulling me very close to him. I tried to hide my blush, but it failed because I heard him chuckle. He had such a manly voice! It would make any girl melt into a puddle.

"WiseGirl, are you trying to get yourself killed." He said as he unwrapped his arms from me.

"No. But you living in a cave doesn't help my bad luck. Remember when I fell into the pond?" I asked.

"Of course, I remember. That's how I meant you. A moment I will never forget." He said.

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. Something we always do. But every time I do that, my heart would quicken its pace. It was a friendly gesture, I shouldn't feel like this. He smiled as I kissed his cheek. He took my hand and pulled me into the cave. We walked really far into the cave. I have never been this far in.

"Are you scared?" Percy asked.

I wonder why he's asking this. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm with you." I said.

I couldn't see him, because it was too dark, but I could feel him smile.

When we made it to the end of the cave, I gasped. The walls were all filled with crystals! They were all shining, and transparent: like glass. But the special things about these were that they changed color every few seconds.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing." I said, still trying to take in the beauty of this place.

Straight ahead was a lake. The water was so blue, you could see right through it. There were crystals forming at the edge of the lake. I was surprised about how magical, and filled with light this place was.

Percy grinned at my expression, and he walked forward dragging me with him.

"This is what I wanted to show you. But, I also wanted to take you somewhere." He said.

"Take me where?" I asked.

"I wanted to take you to the Land of Dreams. It's where I go when I'm not with you…which is not very often." Percy smiled.

It's true. We were pretty much inseparable.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"Through the lake, and don't worry, you won't get wet: as long as you're holding my hand." He said as he walked forward.

"Is that true, or is that just another excuse you are making up to hold my hand, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"A little bit of both." He said as I reached him at the edge of the lake.

I smiled and took his hand.

"You're going to have to close your eyes." Percy said.

"C-close my eyes?" I asked.

Ever since I almost drowned that night in the pond, going in the water has been a delicate subject to me. But I do it for Percy's sake, since he loves water so much.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he put his hand on my cheek.

He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes. He was holding my hand tightly, so I won't feel afraid…well, it was a little bit too late for that. Percy began to walk in the water, I felt myself going into the water but not getting wet. When the water reached my neck, I felt myself panic, but I tried to calm down. Percy moved his thumb over my hand and it made me relax…a bit. I closed my eyes.

Soon, I was completely underwater, and I tried not to move around a lot. After a few minutes of holding in my breath, I felt a warm breeze hit me. I opened my eyes and when I opened them I couldn't believe where I was. I was in a grassy area. There were flowers everywhere, and there was stone ways that lead to a big fountain. The sky was so blue, and the clouds so white and puffy I thought I was in a dream.

At the far right corner, there was a huge castle: armed with big stone walls, and a bridge. The castle looked familiar…like something I had drawn once. It was made to fit my style, since I have always wanted to be an architect.

"Yes, that is the castle you drew, Annabeth." I heard Percy say.

I kept looking straight at the castle as I responded.

"But…how?"

"This is the Land of the Dreams, Annabeth. Everything in here, is made just for you and I." He said.

Just for Percy and me? This was heaven: place where we could be together…alone…for who knows how long. And the best part, there was no angry Mom getting in my way, just me and my best friend. I won't deny it, I had a crush on him ever since I was twelve. But I don't know if he feels the same way. Vanessa had always told me I was completely oblivious when it came to situations that deal with love. I had always told her she was wrong, but she wasn't. She was right.

"Come on," Percy said as he started to run towards the castle. "I bet I can beat you there!" He said.

I immediately ran after him at full speed.

"Percy! No fair! You started first!" I yelled after him.

Around Percy, I could act like a kid again. Around everyone else in town, I was the incredibly smart Annabeth Chase, who knew everything and everyone. Not that I hated being known as the smart one, but I wanted to live a little bit too. You get what I'm saying?

As I was thinking, I didn't notice that Percy had turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He spun me around in the air and I laughed!

I loved being with him so much, today was August 17th. Just a day before his birthday, I wanted to do something special for his birthday. I wonder if telling him that I have a crush on him, and giving him a present will make his day?

"Percy! Put me down!" I laughed.

He laughed along too, and put me down as I wished.

"Yes, Queen Annie! Anything for you!" he said.

As soon as he said the word 'queen' a crown appeared on my head. It was beautiful! It was made out of silver that looked like it was glowing in the sunlight.

"See, I told you, Land of Dreams." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

I could have some fun with this.

"Percy, I have always known you were half-horse." I told him.

"What?" He said, looking confused.

Then suddenly, Percy was half-horse! I laughed at his scared face!

"Well, Annabeth I always knew you were a chicken." He said.

And suddenly, my arms were yellow, feathery wings.

"AH!" I said, terrified.

He laughed at me.

I kicked him in the legs, and flew away. Percy laughed and ran after me.

***After a few hours of some bizarre fun***

I was wearing a long, expensive princess dress. With golden gladiator sandals and golden earrings. Percy was walking by me, he was dressed as a Greek hero with a sword named Riptide.

"I have to take you back, Annabeth." He said.

"What? No, I don't want to go." I whined.

He laughed and took my hand.

"Come on, your Mother must be worried." He said.

Suddenly we were back at the cave.

Oh no…My Mother.

"Actually, Percy…can I stay with you tonight. Please?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I would love it for you to stay, but your Mom-"

"My mother is made at me, Percy. Please, she's mad at me." I tried to explain it to him.

"I know, Annabeth. But I can't keep you here. I will see you tomorrow in the morning alright?" He asked.

I was scared, but I nodded sadly.

"But be sad, Annie." He said as he kissed my cheek. "See you in a few hours?"

"Yes." I said.

He helped me down and watched me as I walked into the forest.

Little did I know, of the horrors that awaited for me at my house.

**Long huh?**

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Love it?**

**If you haven't read the top, please do. It's important.**

**REVIEW!**

**(Reviews make the world go round. You don't want the world to stop, now do you?)**


	5. Percy Jackson Save Me

**Hey!**

**So, sorry I haven't update. I STILL don't have internet in my house…yeah, I die on the inside! *Dramatic pause***

**So, I decided to update Invisible Connections while I'm near at McDonald's and I have free wifi!**

**;)**

**Anyways, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When I had said, 'horrors awaited for me at my home', I meant what I said. As I walked out of the forest, I saw two, cream colored barn owls staring down at me. Usually, owls would fly away as soon as they saw a person, but with me, they would stay. And sometimes, they would even move closer to me. Their beautiful grey eyes were glowing in the moon light, but their eyes were trying to tell me something…trying to warn me about something. I didn't know what, so I kept walking.

My boots hit the ground making soft and almost inaudible _Thump_ noises in the little path Mother had made long ago.I counted the steps until I was climbing up the wooden steps unto the porch. I could hear footsteps inside, so I knew mother hadn't fell asleep yet. That scared me even more. When my mother got angry…she turned…different. I'm not saying she turned into a hideous, bat creature, but she couldn't control her actions when she was angry. I crossed my fingers, hoping she wasn't.

Before taking another step forward, I looked over my shoulders into the dark woods. I could easily turn back and go back to Percy. He won't argue with me if I'd go back this time, he would let me stay. The owls were still looking at me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I actually felt more protected. I turned my head back, to see my mother standing in the door way. I gasped in surprise.

"Mother," I said placing a hand over my heart, trying to slow down its beating. "You scared me."

"Get inside." Mother said in a creepy, commanding voice.

"Mother, are you alrigh-"

"I said, GET INSIDE!" She yelled as she grabbed me by the arm and pushed me inside the cottage.

Her grip was so tight around my arm that I began to lose feeling it my arm quickly. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't scared, but I kept my face in a normal way. Not showing fear in any way. Mother slammed the door and turned to face me.

"I told you not to go into the woods!" She yelled.

I almost flinched.

"Mother, I am seventeen! I think I can make my own decisions on to where I go." I replied back to her.

Mother lifted her hand and slapped me across the face. Hard. I felt my eyes water as I placed my hand over what is now my red cheek. I couldn't believe she hit me. She has never hit me before. I looked back up at her, my eyes turning from a light grey to almost black.

"You are not an adult yet! You live in my house, so you _must obey my rules_! Not your own!" She yelled at me.

I decided not to reply. My birthday was still months away. I would still be living with her and under her insane rules until then. She dragged me to my room and pushed me in. I wasn't expecting to be thrown in and my long skirt didn't help at all, so I fell on the floor. Pain shot up my leg as it made contact with the hard, cement floor.

"You will _stay_ in here until _I_ say otherwise!" Mother yelled, and then she slammed the door.

I felt the door _click_, so I knew she had locked it. I stayed on the floor for a bit. I was shocked and surprised beyond belief. Why did she do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I don't deserve this!

I slowly got up from the floor, and saw a little candle lit up in my nightstand. I looked around my room and say my windows. My windows! I could get out from there, like I used to do when I was little! I rushed to the windows, but as I tried to open them, they were locked. I pulled and pulled and even tried breaking it with a small knife, but nothing worked. Mother must have thought this through and nailed the windows shut.

Something in my heart moved. I walked up to my bed and began to cry.

I wasn't crying because my mom hit me. I wasn't crying because my mom yelled at me. I was crying because I wouldn't be able to see Percy tomorrow, for his birthday. I was crying because I hated being stuck inside four walls, and the thought of not being able to see my best friend broke my heart. I laid myself in the bed, not bothering to change or take off my boots, and put my face in my pillow.

_Percy, please help me. Please help me…_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After Annabeth left, I had made sure she had made it safely through the woods…well, as far as I could see. I headed back into my cave, deep into the other unknown parts I had never shown Annabeth, but hoped to show her soon. I can't tell you what I feel towards the beautiful grey eyed girl. I had meant her when I was little, I had saved her life, she was the only one who could see me (oddly enough), and she managed to steal my heart.

I smiled at the thought of Annabeth. She was my everything, my best friend, I didn't know what I would do without her. I wandered into a part that I was sure Annabeth was going to love. It was a room in the cave, which resembled a library. It had some books on shelves that were hanging from the wall. There was a little green table, next to a big high back chair, that had a little book on it. That little book allowed me to see things in any part of the world. Any part! I walked over to it, and sat down. I picked up the brown, leather book and opened it up to the first page.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

The blank page stayed white for a second, but then began to glow! Slowly, the image of Annabeth showed up. But instead of making me happy to see her, it made my heart break. I saw Annabeth's mother yelling at her, hitting her, and throwing her into a room. Annabeth desperately tried to get out through the windows, but as that attempted failed, she sunk into her bed, crying. I was shocked to see what I had seen, I was also very mad.

"Percy, please help me…Please help me…" Annabeth cried into her pillow.

I closed the book and stood up.

_I will help you, Annabeth. _

And with that I ran out of the cave.

I have been to Annabeth's house millions of times. The route seemed so normal to me as I jumped over bushes, tripped on roots, and got hit in the face by leaves. It didn't really matter to me. The fact that my best friend needed me surpassed puny little pain I got as I ran. As I got to the house, I noticed two barn owls sitting on a huge oak tree. My mind quickly registered them as Annabeth favorite animal, but that wasn't important right now. I ran up the wooden steps and opened the door.

Inside Annabeth's mother sat at a chair next to the fireplace, she looked at me as the door opened, and her eyes widen. She saw me. I glared into her boring grey eyes (unlike Annabeth's) and I waited for her to do something. But she never did. I guess the fact that her daughter had not been lying to her all these years, and that I really was a person, surprised her. I mean, you would be surprised too, right?

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

But the middle-aged lady didn't move. That was fine with me, she didn't need to tell me, I'd find out myself. I went to the room that had a small owl painted on it, that little sign told me this was her room. I opened the door, and saw that Annabeth had feel asleep while she was crying. I felt my heart sink a bit, as I moved closer and saw her tear stained face. I went next to her, and picked her up bridal style. When I returned to leave, Annabeth's mom wasn't in the living room anymore. And the main door was left wide open. I stepped into the cold night, with Annabeth in my hands.

I had no idea what I was going to do when she woke up? Or where he mother had run off too. But the one thing I knew was the thing that mattered. Annabeth Chase was in my arms, where she belonged, and I was going to protect her, like I have always done.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Lie.**

**It doesn't end there…I am not that mean!**

**So, I wanted to tell you that I WILL be making a Sequel for 'I found her' but I wont be anytime soon. I have to finish the…5 stories I still have and after that, then I will start writing.**

**So what do YOU think Percy is?**

**A ghost**

**Annabeth's Imaginary Friend**

**A monster**

**Other:**

**Tell me in your review.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Am I dead? Why is there an Angry Mob?

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**Many of you have wondered for EVER trying to figure out what Percy is…well, I have got to say that one person, ONE PERSON, figured it out.**

**And Dude 702 I will surprise you!**

**Answer will be somewhere in the story. But YOU have to find it.**

**;)**

**Good Luck.**

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I was in a beautiful room. The walls were painted pure white with gold and blue lines that intertwined each other, creating a beautiful and elaborate design. The drawers and a big wardrobe stood either side of the bed. The back board of the bed was white, and the bed sheets were a pretty royal blue. The floor was a white tile, white golden borders. This room looked like my dream room, the room I have always wanted.

"You're awake, oh thank gods." Percy's voice rang out.

I looked to my right and saw a worried green eyed boy-I mean _man_ sitting down on a chair next to my bed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me with guilty eyes. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My head and body ached like if I had been thrown on the floor…oh wait, I was thrown on the floor. I winced and laid back down on the bed, Percy ran to the other side of the bed and kneeled down. He took my hand gently as if it were to break.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. This is all my fault." He said.

But I didn't look at him. I was looking at the beautiful rays of sun shine coming in through the window.

"It's not your fault," I said turning back to look at him. "How could _this_ be _your_ fault? You would never hurt me."

"But you told me you wanted to stay. You probably knew your Mother was mad, and you didn't want to go back to that. But no, I made you go. This _is_ my fault." He argued with me.

My throat felt dry, but I could still talk. I swallowed.

"This isn't you fault," I said as I lifted my hand to caressed his face. "What day is it, Percy?" I asked.

He looked confused, but answered.

"August 18th." He said.

I smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain. You're now old enough to vote."

"What would voting do? No one else but you can see me but you." He said sadly.

"Why is that, Percy? I have always wondered, but I never asked."

"Annabeth, then thing is-" But he didn't get to finish.

There was a loud noise that came from the opening of the cave. Percy stopped talking and listened. He turned from a nice tan to a pale white. He stood up and began to walk towards the noise, but I stopped him.

"Percy! Wait! Let me go with you!" I said.

He turned around.

"No, Annabeth. You're hurt."

"Take me with you. Please."

"Annabeth-"

"Please."

He came over to be, and slowly helped me to my feet. He had an arm around my waist, supporting me, and we walked to the mouth of the cave. My boots echoed as I took each step, and then I began to hear voices…and I also began to hear the flickering that fire makes…and footsteps…

As we walked straight out to the opening, we saw a mob below us. My mother was leading the mob, she was shouting things like 'There is a demon in this cave' or 'My daughter's a witch!'. Those comments hurt me. Percy wasn't a demon, and I was no witch! The cave was a good ten feet above from the ground, but I was so used to coming up and down this thing it didn't seem that big.

"There she is! There's the witch!" A man yelled as he held up a torch.

"She isn't a witch!" A voice called out.

I looked down and saw Nico and Bianca saying good things about me. Fighting for me. Those are good friends.

"Really, how can you prove it?" Another man yelled at Nico.

But Nico was mad. He didn't have any prove that I wasn't a witch, but he knew I wasn't one. He punched the man square in the jaw, and watched as the man slowly fell to the floor.

"How's that for proof?" Nico growled.

"Don't listen to him, Love has blinded him!" My Mother yelled.

Percy looked at me and mouthed _Love_? I shook my head but looked back down as two strong men dragged Nico away. Bianca cried out, but no one would listen to her.

"Witch!"

"Witch!"

"Witch!" They all chanted.

It scared me to Hades and back. Tears were falling down my face, I tried to talk but I couldn't.

"I AM NOT A WITCH!" I said as I yelled.

"CAN'T YOU SEE PERCY? HE IS RIGHT HERE, HELPING ME STAND!" I yelled.

Everyone calmed down. They all seem as if they were trying to find Percy.

"There is no one there! Witch!" A women yelled.

"I'm not a witch!" I cried but they yells of the mob drowned out anything I said.

I was crying my heart out. One, I can't believe my own mother would go to town and tell everyone I was a witch. She started this whole mess. She moved in to the cottage, she made this mob. The anger in my heart towards her grew more and more, and I knew it was wrong. You were supposed to love your mother, but the one that I had…it was too difficult to do. Two, I didn't understand why couldn't understand why everyone else couldn't see the most amazing, kind, handsome, man next to me. Why couldn't they?

Someone from the crowd threw a rock and me, and it hit me on my forehead. I was going to say, _Owwww! What's wrong with you!_ But I kept my pain inside me. I almost fell down but Percy held me tight. Blood dripped from my face to the floor, staining it.

"I GOT THE WITCH!" A man yelled.

"I'm not a witch." I said with no energy left in me.

I could see more people trying to pick up a rock, as I tried to wipe the blood away from my forehead. It burned like the everlasting fires that burn in hades' home. Percy then got mad, I saw his beautiful sea green eyes turn from a light green to the darkest forest green I have ever seen.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO HURTS ANNABETH WILL GET IT!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped. Fear took over their bodies and some ran away, some stayed and lifted up their rifles. _Please, don't shoot him. Please don't shoot him._ I kept repeating in my head. Me? I don't care if they shoot me. But Percy…

"Who are you? Where are you?" An old man, I recognized as Mr. Clair the man who used to give me candy as a little girl.

"**My name is Percy Jackson, and I am a real man. I have been cursed by a real witch, who is not Annabeth**." Percy said in a firm voice. **(A.N./ He only explained half of it. The other half is this...Percy was cursed by a Witch to be invisible, and to only be seen by his true love.)**

I was losing consciousness. But I tried with all my might to hear what he was saying.

"No! You are a demon, don't believe him! Shoot at three!" My mother said.

"One…Two…Three!"

I heard the loud crack of bullets flying through the air. I fell conscious. Everything turned black…

**Wow.**

**Pretty serious, huh?**

**I'm sorry if Annabeth seems a little…OOC but imagine if you were in this situation. I bet you' be crying too.**

**Anyways, if you liked it…**

**Anyone Surprised?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. White Light and More Spirits

**Okay, I was going to update Prison Love, but I've gotten 16 PM's saying they REALLY want to know what happens next. So this chapter is dedicated to those 16 people, you know who you are. ;)**

Annabeth's POV

I'm dead. Wait, am I dead? Nothing hurts, but I can't open my eyes. Last time I tried, there was too much white light and my eyes immediately closed shut again. I was laying down on something soft…like grass. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't. What if I had fallen off the mouth of the cave when they shot me? Where's Percy? I ruined his birthday, I can't believe I'm such a horrible friend. Why would my mother do this to me? Why would she want to cause me so much pain?

I felt something go through my hair. I seemed like fingers, but they weren't mine. I wasn't sure if they were Percy's or not, since my eyes were closed.

"Wake up, Annabeth. Please, wake up." A voice murmured as they fingers untangled my golden curls.

Yep, that's Percy. I wanted to talk to him, but I was too tired, in too much pain, and the light was so powerful I couldn't open my eyes anyway. I heard a quiet sob and the guilt in my heart grew larger. This was Percy, on his 18th birthday, and he was spending it crying over me. Who knows what has happened. Maybe the Mob is still outside, maybe we both died and went to heaven, maybe I am alive and inside the cave somewhere.

"Annabeth, Annie, please wake up. Wake up for me, WiseGirl. I-I have something important to say but I want you to be looking into my eyes when I say it, Annie. Please open those beautiful grey eyes of yours that always remind me of gears moving inside a factory machine, or of a storm brewing in the sea. I want to see that smile that steals all the light from the sun and the stars and makes my heart skip beats…" He whispered.

He…he thinks that of me? I wish with all my heart I could reply. Tell him equal and more beautiful compliments I thought of him. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't do as I commanded it too. I needed rest, and lots of it.

"I know you're tired, and that you have been through a lot today…remember when I almost lost you to those black wolfs when we were fifth teen? I almost died that day. If something happened to you, my love, my life would be of no value." Percy said.

_No, Percy._ I thought, _without you, I would be nothing. My life would be the one to have no value. My life would have no purpose, what-so-ever in this world. I just wish you could hear me._

"When I was little, I would always think: If I could marry anyone in this entire world, it would be Annabeth. Because I love you, WiseGirl. There, I said it. I. Love. You. Since the first day I meant you, I knew you would be the girl to break my spell. But that's the problem. I love you, but I have no idea if you love me. Or if you're even hearing me, for the matter." He said. "But either way, Spirit, Ghost, demon, whatever those people want to call me, or not, I will always love you."

_But I love you too! I always have! Who put that spell on you Percy? Who is causing you all this pain? Who breaks your heart into dust and watch it be carried by the breezes of sadness? Who does this?_ I questioned him, but it was in my mind and he couldn't hear me.

"I will be right here when you wake up, Annie. Right by your side…taking care of you, and saving your life, as always." He chuckled softly at the last part.

The last thing I felt was his warm, soft lips on my cheek…and with that I fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

I told Annabeth everything. Well, everything I could tell her in that little while at least. I had no idea if she was listening to me or not, but something in my heart told me she was.

Before the men got to shoot their guns, I carried Annabeth bridal style and ran into the cave. Bullets flew in the air by us, but none of them managed to hit us. Annabeth had fainted from loss of blood from the stone that was thrown at her forehead, and because of the fear and shock of the men she grew up knowing shooting her after a false accusation of her mother. I ran inside the cave with Annabeth in my arms, I knew by a fact that for the mob, they would only run in 7 meters and then hit a dead end. But for Annabeth and I, we had more secret rooms in the caves that regular people couldn't see.

I was worried about a lot of things. Nico: that had been knocked out and dragged away. Bianca: who had been crying her pretty little dark eyes out as she tried to defend her brother and us. Annabeth: who had a giant cut on her forehead that was bleeding a lot, and her breathing was becoming dangerously thin. I carried her to the Crystal Lake and gently placed her in the water, allowing her to float on her back.

Her curly blonde hair soon became wet and a dark bronze color as the water engulfed her and started to glow. I made sure Annabeth could breathe underwater, as the water turned into a bright white color and began to heal her. All that time, tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the floor. She has stood up for me, even after all the people she cared about turned on her. She stood up for me, even after her mother had slapped her and thrown her into her room, called the town and convinced them she was a witch. As I began to think of it, she has always been by my side. And all I ever did to her was cause her problems.

"Forgive me, Annabeth. I'm sorry." I said as I brushed her hair with my fingers.

After she had healed, I had taken her to the garden. A beautiful baby blue sky with puffy white clouds decorated the sky. Green grass and lush trees covered most of the surrounding environment. Wild animals, such as: deer, bunnies, birds, and other things, ran in the grass or flew in the air. The water had changed her torn and dirty clothes. The white ripped dress she was wearing turned into a simple green one, with golden flats. Her hair was really curly, that you just couldn't help but pull and watch it bounce back.

I knew she was tired and that she needed to rest, but it worried me. Yes, she was breathing fine and everything…but still.

"Percy Jackson, I need to talk to you." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with Josephine and Roland. They were other spirits who had been cursed with the same curse I have now, except their story is different. Josephine was the fairest lady of her time. The same witch who cursed me, Agatha, cursed her for being more beautiful than her. She had 22 years to find the love of her life, and she did. She found Roland. But he told her that he loved her too late, and was forced to leave her. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He begged to Agatha, pleading to let him stay with her. Agatha, being in a good mood that day, turned him into a spirit so that he could be with his love forever.

They have helped me ever since I was little, they don't come out much, but they are always there.

Josephine had long very light brown hair that reached her waist. It was always styled in a simple long braid down her back. Her eyes matched her hair color, the same light chocolate brown. She wore a dark blue dress up to her ankles, and long socks with black flats. She was about thirty-five, but she looked amazing.

Roland was a dark skin man, with charcoal black hair and eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, with black pants.

"Percy, were you crying?" Josephine asked as she entangled her hand with Roland's.

I looked away but nodded sadly. Annabeth was breathing quietly, with her head on my lap. I brushed my fingertips along the side of her cheek and she shivered a bit.

"This must be the lucky lady. She is very beautiful, Perseus." Roland said, calling me by my first name.

I flinched a little bit at that, remembering the family I left behind, but I shrugged the feeling off.

"Is she hurt?" Josephine asked.

"She was, but I took her to Crystal Lake and that healed her. She needs rest is all." I told them.

The both nodded a bit. Josephine walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, and her look was urgent.

"Percy, that nasty, old, witch, Agatha only gave you 19 years to find your true love. You are already eighteen. I don't want your fate to turn out like Roland's and Mine's…Agatha might not be in such a good mood as she was that day." She told me.

"I know, I know. Annabeth will wake up in a few hours, or days. I have a whole year left. I will try my hardest to get her to say, 'I love you', by the sunrise of my 19th birthday." I promised.

"Or sooner," Roland said. "Sooner is always good."

I nodded and took their advice. I was glad to have them around, they were like the parents I never had…but desperately needed in times like this.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your future is bright! Take the young lady up to the rooms when you are done, so she will have a better place to rest while she recovers. Now, come on, Roland, let's not bother the two love birds anymore." Josephine said as she winked at me.

"Yes, my love." Roland said as he followed her.

The two disappeared to who-knows-where. I sighed and picked up Annabeth, as gently as I possibly could, and began to walk over to the rooms. I would take her to the room she slept in before, but there was only one thing in my mind that I was thinking.

_Wake up soon, my darling. There is much to explain, and much to show you…I love you, my love. I love you, Annabeth Chase._

**There!**

**Now you may know a little bit more about Percy and what Annabeth is going through. **

**Again, I have a poll on my profile, if you could check that out.**

**Love you all.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Greece? Percy, you are amazing

**Remember when I said I had temporary internet? Yeah, I don't have that now.**

**Isn't that just great? How can people live without internet? I don't know, I seriously don't, so I can't answer that question.**

**Anyways, I will try my hardest to get internet *going into combat mode*…I can't promise any recent updates. Forgive me.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's POV

I managed to open my eyes…finally! I woke up in the same white, golden, and blue room I was before. The bed was still soft, like a cloud. And the bed sheets still felt like silky satin. I sat up, trying to forget the pain that burned in my abdomen, and looked around. A few meters in front of me, there was a giant mirror. I was expecting a huge, ugly gash on my head, but instead I looked like if I had just woken up this morning. No ugly, gash on my head. No scars, no blood, no messy bed hair, no nothing. I looked….perfect! Good as new. I felt strong, except for that annoying pain in my chest/stomach area.

I noticed I was alone…but that didn't last long. Soon, I heard the clashing of plates and spoons, then I saw Percy come in through the door way, holding a tray full of breakfast. He was looking at the tray, having trouble keeping it balanced, so he didn't notice I was awake and watching him. He slowly walked to the table next to me, and sighed in relief when he set the tray down.

I laughed, well, not really, it sounded more like a giggle. Percy turned around, surprised, and grinned widely.

"Annabeth! You're awake." He said as he rushed over and hugged me.

I cried out in pain, but I was really happy to see him, it's just…he hugged me a bit too tight. Percy jumped back and looked frightened.

"I'm sorry! Annabeth, I thought you were fully healed, I'm so sorry!" He said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I smiled.

He looked nervous, and we just sat there, looking at each other. He looked around and saw the breakfast, he quickly shot up. He rolled the table over to me. When I was about to stand up, Percy gently helped me up and got a plate in his hands. He cut the pancakes into pieces and fed them to me. I took in count that this was a sweet gesture. I couldn't help but look up at him with admiration, he could be anywhere in the world, traveling, enjoying his time, but no, he was here with me. I loved him for that.

That leads to a different topic, he said he loved me. And I love him, but…should I tell him. What if he just said that out of emotion, because I was almost dead, or in a bad shape. Maybe he just felt bad…yeah, that had to be it.

"There you go, my love. That's the last of it." Percy said as he put the plate down.

'_My love_'. That couldn't have meant something, he always calls me that. I bet it doesn't mean nothing.

"Thank you, Percy. You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"Oh, but I did." He said looking deep into my eyes.

He had this look his eyes. Was that kindness? I almost thought it was Love. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Come here," He said.

I leaned a bit forward and he got a golden cup. He gave it to me.

"Drink this." He said.

I looked inside the golden cup, I have never seen anything like this.

"Drink it, it will heal you?" Percy said.

I wasn't sure. I didn't know what it was, but I shouldn't doubt Percy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called nector. You will love it, I promise."

I trusted him, as I always did, and it tasted amazing! It was…it was…I don't know how to explain it. It's like everything I loved to eat, all mixed into this one drink. I felt so strong, so renewed. Percy laughed as he saw that I drank it all. Not one drop left.

"So…is it good?" He asked.

"Amazing."

"Good. Annabeth, where have you always wanted to go?" Percy asked.

I thought about it. I had studied geography in school. In the town that now calls me a witch. I had always loved Greece. The culture, the architure, everything. I smiled.

"Greece."

Percy stood up, and held out his hand.

"Okay, let's go."

I stared at him, with an expression that said _are-you-crazy_? He laughed and gestured for me to take his hand. I took it, and he led me out of the room and into another room, somewhere in the huge labyrinth of the caves. I really didn't know if I was in the cave, or in the castle Percy had taken me to, but I followed him anyway. He took me to a room, with one big, red door.

"Turn the door knob, and open the door." Percy said.

"What's on the other side?"

"Annabeth…"

"Fine."

I walked over and opened the door. On the other side was…it was, Athens, Greece! I almost freaked out!

Percy laughed.

"Come on, let's go explore."

**Sorry, It's so short.**

**No internet, and I have a very short amount of time so I typed like a crazy person.**

**SORRY!  
Review.**


	9. Trust me, Annabeth

**Hey, guys.**

**I NEED STORY COVERS.**

**The one that it has now, it's supposed to be the Cave Percy lives in. But I don't like it. Anyone have a better idea? Please let me know in a PM or a Review.**

**Thanks guys!**

Annabeth's POV

Percy knows how to keep his friends happy. He just teleported me to…Greece! The place I have always blabbed about when I was little. Since the first time I learned about it in school, I fell in love with its culture, it's people, it's buildings! It's like if my past life or some ancestor of mine was from Greece. I feel so drawn to that country, it's not strange.

After I passed through the portal, and my eyes adjusted to the light, I stood right in front of the Parthenon. I was standing on the Acropolis! I smiled until I was afraid that if I smiled any wider my face would rip in half. I heard someone laugh behind me, and I turned to face a smiling Percy. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh, Percy! Thank you so much, thanks so much, so much!" I said, barely containing my excitement

Okay, not containing my excitement at all. He laughed, kissing me on my forehead.

"You are welcome, Annabeth. Come on," He said talking me by my hand. "I know you're dying to see this."

We walked hand in hand towards the Parthenon. The sky was black with little white stars that decorated it. The time changes when you're on the other side of the world. When we reached the Parthenon, I let go of Percy's hand and ran up to one of the giant, white pillars. I could feel Percy watching me carefully, his green eyes trained on whatever I did, and nothing else. The pillar was soft, but filled with dents and missing pieces. It was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…well, not _the most beautiful_, but close.

My turned my head and saw Percy looking at me…but there was something in his eyes that was different…his sea green eyes were filled with love. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him, but I don't think he'll feel the same way. What if he just thinks of me as his little sister or something? Or maybe he's just happy his best friend's happy. My smile faltered, but I turned away before he could tell. But maybe he did notice, he was always really perceptive.

**Percy's POV**

She looked so happy. I felt good that I could make her smile so bright after all she had just gone through. She moved her hand on the white, marble pillar and then turns to me and smiled. But then, her smile disappeared and her eyes were filled with hurt or disappointment. She looked away before I could read her expression correctly, and continued inside the Parthenon.

I followed her until we reached the place where the giant statue of Athena should have been standing. Of course, that got stolen a long time ago but-, oh wow, I am listening to Annabeth's rants about Greece. As she stared at something, I walked behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I laid my head on her shoulder, and I felt her shiver. I smiled, but she couldn't see me.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do?"

Then it hit me, she must be confused or scared. Well, not scared, Annabeth doesn't get scared, but she might be confused. And if there is one thing Annabeth hates, it's being confused.

"Annabeth you know you can stay with me. I won't let you go off on your own, with a town full of confused people. You can stay with me, I will take care of you."

Annabeth sighed.

"But, I can take care of myself." She protested.

I tighten my grip around her, not enough to hurt her, but to reassure her.

"I know that, but a little help wouldn't hurt. Plus, if you want to be alone and independent, you call live in the Land of Dreams. You already know how that works, anything you need just think about it, and it will appear. And you love thinking." I joked around with her on the last sentence.

"Yes, I do love thinking," She smiled. "But are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"A burden?" I said as I pulled away from her and turned her around so that she faced me.

"A burden, Annabeth? Really? I would _love_ to have you live with me. I am 18, now aren't i? I am an adult, so I make the decisions now. You a_re _staying with me."

She crossed her arms, trying to look mad, but failing.

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Well, aren't you a little rebel? You have no say in this." I said playing along.

"So you're making me live with you, against my own will?"

"It's not against you're will if you're smiling at me." I pointed out as I started to walk out of the Parthenon.

I heard Annabeth's footsteps behind me, so I knew I won.

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm going to be living with Percy. I, Annabeth Chase, am going to be living with my best friend and crush, Percy Jackson. Plus, I am in Greece: my life is pretty good right now, considering the fact that my own Mother convinced the town that I was a witch. And that she basically disowned me. But I don't want to think about that. I am where I want to be, with the person I want to be with. Nothing else matters.

"Do you know what I love about Greece, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"The amazing culture? The rich history? The food? Ooh, I know, the architecture?" I guessed.

Percy laughed.

"Yes, I love all those things, but no. That's not the answer I was looking for." He said as we walked down the steps to the Acropolis. "To find the answer, you have to think like me, and think about Greece."

Okay, think like Percy…oh, duh. I should have known this one.

"The white sand beaches?" I guessed.

Percy turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"Bingo!" He said as he took my hand and led me through the labyrinth of closed stores and houses.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the beaches, of course."

"How do you know where it is?"

He looked over his shoulder and winked. My heart fluttered.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Then follow me."

**Sorry it was short.**

**I had a limited amount of time to write, plus with this stupid coughing every 2 seconds. Gosh, I hate being sick.**

**I hoped you like it!**

**Things will turn serious in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. I'll get you back

**Well, I feel better. And when I feel better, I want to update!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a few weeks…but I had just stopped being sick (Woo!), and I still don't have internet (frown), but I really needed and wanted to update so I tried my hardest to do it.**

**And here it is! **

**A nice, kind of long, fresh out of the oven, update.**

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R.**

**(I had a limited time to write this. Sorry if it's bad!)**

Annabeth's POV

The beach was incredible. Percy had led me through the city, and into a beautiful white sand beach. The moonlight bounced off the clear surface of the water, making it look like the water was glowing. A gentle sea breeze blew once in a while, making my hair cover half of my face. Percy seemed to glow as he walked in the shore. Waves crashed into our feet then retreated back into the dark water. Percy never let go of my hand as we walked. We didn't talk much, we were too busy enjoying each other's presence.

Percy stopped and looked out at the sea. Since it was still early in the morning, about 3 or 4 a.m. the water was dark, but I'm pretty sure that if it had been daytime, Percy's eyes would have matched the color of the ocean. I looked up at him, this was one of the few times I would get a good look at Percy…and he was gorgeous. The moon light made its way into his eyes making them look three shades lighter. His raven black hair moved with the wind, I noticed that he was strong. His arms were not too big, but you could notice the muscle in his arms and through his shirt. He caught me looking and looked down at me, a wide grin creeping up on his face.

"See something you like?" He asked.

There were moments where Percy was the sweetest and most kind man in the world. Then there were those moments were he was cocky and playful.

"Actually I do."

Most of the time I tried to be smart and serious. But I had my playful times as well.

"Really?" He asked.

I had caused his grin to grow wider…if that was even possible.

"Yep." I said casually.

"What do you see that you like?" He asked.

I stopped to think. Should I tell him? Should I confess to him how I feel…now, in Greece?

"I like…those beautiful sea green eyes I can't helped getting lost in, every time I look into them. I like your messy, mid-night black hair that's always messy…but a good messy. I like your smile, that seems to be able to brighten up my day and turn my whole world upside down." I stopped to take a deep breath, then I continued.

"I really like your kind heart: if you didn't have that beautiful heart, we would have never meant. I like everything about you Percy." I concluded.

There was a moment of silence. Percy was just looking at me with his intense green eyes, his face had the tiniest bit of shock in it. I was getting nervous. I should have shut my mouth. I should have never told him that, of course he doesn't feel the same way about me. I will always be a best friend to him, nothing more and nothing less. Percy seemed to see the fear and regret in my eyes because his hand found my cheek. He leaned over and…kissed me.

I was shocked, but eventually I kissed him back. His lips were warm and soft against mine. The kiss wasn't hungry or anything. It was soft, sweet, and loving. He pulled away too soon for my liking, but I was just shocked. He, the boy I have liked and even loved for years, had kissed me. He, my hero who has saved me from death numerous times, kissed me. He, the most handsome, kind, amazing, spectacular, incredible, boy in the world, had kissed me! Annabeth Chase.

"I like things about you too, you know?" He said as he brushed a piece of my hair away. "I like your curly blond hair that reminds me of a Princess, and is really fun to play with."

I chuckled a bit at that. He smiled, and kept talking.

"I like the way you get when you see a book. I like the way you talk about architecture, and how you know a fact about almost everything there is on this planet. I like the way your beautiful grey eyes remind me of a storm brewing in the distance. I like the way you scold at me when I do something stupid. I like the fact that you have been my friend through everything, and I-" He was going to say something, but he got cut off by a really loud, ear breaking noise.

Percy, protectively pushed me behind him and turned to face the noise. But…there was nothing.

"What was that?" I asked.

I wasn't scared. But I wanted to know what that horrible sound was. Maybe someone was in trouble, or maybe something was dying…but why did I have a horrible feeling that someone was watching us…and that person was watching us very carefully.

Percy grabbed my hand and ran back to the direction of the town. It was a good thing I could run faster than him, if not, he would have already ripped my arm off my body. Wind was hitting my face really hard, making it difficult to see where I was running to. But Percy knew where he was going, and I managed not to trip.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I saw Percy turn around a corner.

"We have to get out of here. Back to the Acropolis! Hurry!" He said as we ran towards the stone steps of the Acropolis.

"What are we running from?"

"Annabeth I know you love to ask questions, but right now it's not a good time!"

He was right. Curse me and hatred for not knowing something. I could ask all the questions I wanted when I was back in Percy's cave. Safe.

"Run to the portal!" Percy said as he pointed to a square of bright white light.

But suddenly, I couldn't. Something had grabbed me from my feet and was pulling me back. I had been holding on to Percy's hand, so now I was in mid-air: pulled by my feet and from Percy's strong hand. I tried to kick whatever it was that was holding me, and it took a few minutes to get it to work.

"Why are you running?" A female's voice asked behind me.

It might have been a female's voice, but it was horrible. It was wicked and evil.

"Don't look at her Annabeth, just run to the portal!" Percy yelled.

Once I had gotten free of whoever was trying to capture me, I ran to the portal with Percy. But then whatever it was got him. I walked backwards, and tried to pull him with me, but it was no use. This lady was using all her strength, which wasn't human, to keep Percy away from me. The portal was beginning to close, and we didn't have much time left.

"Annabeth, go! Go run to the portal!" Percy yelled desperately, knowing our chances of getting him out were slim.

"No, im not going without you!" I yelled as I tried to kick the lady without looking at her.

But the portal was getting smaller and smaller, then Percy did something stupid. Heroic, but to me it was 100% stupid. He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me into the portal. He was strong, and with such force I landed on my knees…in the cave…back at home.

"NO!" I yelled but when I turned back, the portal was about the size of my hand.

"I love you!" I heard Percy say, then the portal was gone.

"NO!" I yelled again, as I clawed through the empty air.

"No."

I blinked back tears.

WHY DID EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE HAVE TO BE BAD? I screamed inside me.

1st. My mother hates me

2nd. She tells the town I'm a witch

3rd. They all try to stone me.

4th. They took Nico and Bianca.

5th. Percy gets taken away by some crazy, evil lady.

6th. What more could happen to me?

I had lost everything I had ever cared about. But I intended to get it all back. My mother and the town was one thing. But my friends and my love were another. Crying wouldn't solve anything. Besides crying was inlogical. Tear glands only purpose is to lubricate the eyes. There is no reason why the tear glands would over produce by emotions.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Percy had told me that anything I wanted, all I had to do was to think of it…in the Land of Dreams. And that's where I headed.

**Sorry it was short and bad.**

**I had started to write it, and when I did I was told that we would leave in 7 minutes. Not even 10, no, it had to be 7.**

**So I had to write fast, and I couldn't add as much detail as I wanted. But I wanted and needed to update, so I did.**

**Sorry! I'll update soon.**

**Review.**


	11. FUTURE OF STORIES

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

**FUTURE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

**Hey guys. I know i havent updated and here is why: Im moving to New York...from Florida.**

**It's going to be a while, but i promise to do all that is in my power to update. I won't have internet so...i'll have to visit a Library or something. I am so sorry, guys! I know i move around alot, but hopefully this move will be perminent.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	12. The wish

**Please excuse my bad grammar and spelling! I don't have microsoft since i have no idea where my computer is...**

**Enjoy! I only had 8 minutes to write this so im sorry if it's short!**

Annabeth's POV

As I ran through the pathways of the cave, I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. What if he was hurt? What if i didn't make it on time? What if this weird, witch, lady, what-ever she is took him too far away and I can't wish for him to come back? I shook my head and tried to keep myself possitive, but Percy wasn't the only one i had to worry about. What about Nico and Bianca? What has become of them? Has the town called them traitors and kicked them out? Have they been stoned? Have they been called witches? I didnt want to bring them any harm, all i wanted was there friendship, but look where that has brought them too. And not only them, but Percy as well.

I reached the entrance to the land of Dreams. The entrance was pure white light, that illuminated everything around it. Not one patch of darkness. I quickly stepped inside without thinking it twice or hesitating in any way. I had to save Percy. Then Nico and Bianca. We have to get as far away from here as possible. I don't care about an angry town, or all the things my mother has accused me of. I just needed to get out of here with them. That's it.

Soon, the whiteness began to fade and color started to replace it. Soft, green grass covered the floor and the rest was nothing. There were no trees, or castle or clouds or sun in the sky. But somehow, the sky was still blue and shining. Percy had told me that for anything to be in here, i had to want it. To think about it. To wish for it.

"I wish Percy, Nico and Bianca were here..." I whispered.

Then the blue sky darkened a bit...

**Bianca's POV**

"Nico? Nico are you alright?" I called out in the darkness.

The town's people had put us in jail. About 20 or 30 miles away from the town, in a dungeon deep in the ground. The air smelled of rat poison and rotten things, the floor was just wet dirt, and Nico and I were in separate cages. I tightened my hands around the metal bars in front of me and shook them. No, there was no way i was going to break them. In the distance, you could hear the _pitter-patter_ of small water drops hitting the floor. Nico has been quiet for a long time. I was beginning to worry.

We have been in here for days, but atleast they fed us. At least we won't starve to death, but i have a feeling that they dont want us to die that way. They called us traitors to 'our own kind'. They accused us of learning Witch Craft from Annabeth. They called us her little 'apprentices'. But we just remained quiet. We didnt want to get Annabeth in any trouble, anything we say that can switch around and say something we didnt mean.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to think of a way out." He responded a few minutes later.

"How are you going to do that, Nico? We are stuck in here until they come to check on us in the morning. I wonder how Annabeth is? I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. She has her invisible friend to protect her, but listen, i think there's a hammer behind you. A few feet away from your cage." He said.

I turned around and saw what he was reffuring to. A dusty, old hammer laid on the ground not to far away from me. I turned back to look at Nico with a confused expression.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Get the hammer and hit the lock with it as many times as you can until it breaks." Nico said.

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Well, we have to try, Bianca!"

"Fine, fine. Give me a minute. I'm feeling claustrophobic."

I kneeled down, the bars pressed tightly against my back. It hurt a little bit, but i tried to ignore it. I put my skinny arm (thank God for skinny arms) through the bars and reached out for the hammer. There was only one problem, my arms weren't long enough.

"Reach for it, Bianca! You can do it." Nico spoke softly.

I strained myself to inch forward agaisnt the bars until my face was pressed tightly agaisnt it...but i could feel the cold metal of the hammer.

"Almost there, almost there." Nico whispered.

"I think i...I got it!" I said as i wrapped my fingers around the old hammer.

"Yes! I knew it! Now hit the-"

But the next thing i know, we are surrounded by a bright white light. Then we landed on soft grass...

**Percy's POV**

I ran, I ran, I ran and i just kept running. My feet were hitting the hard, cement, pavement as i ran. Agatha is one sick person. She ties me up, then lets me go because she 'enjoy's catching her prey'. But if i would be able to out-smart her, i could be reunited with my Annabeth. Blood trickled down the side of my face. Agatha had cast some nasty spells; tigers and wild beast. She had commanded them to chase me, and hunt me down. She laughed every time i fell or was tripped.

The sun was coming up but that wouldnt help me at all. No one would see me or this witch trying to kill me. I knew she wasnt going to kill me, not until my 'due date' came. I still had 10 months to get Annabeth to say she loves me. Agatha is probably trying to discourage me or something. Soon, the sun was up and i was panthing and whipping sweat off my forehead. I stopped when i reached a little market, and hid inside the crowd. One thing about Agatha is that she has bad eye-sight. I had to use that to my advantage.

"I will find you, Perseus!" She laughed. "And when i do, i will-" But she couldn't finish the sentence because she lost sight of me.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled.

Like i was going to answer her.

I ran by a store and saw a flash of blonde. I knew it wasnt Annabeth because that girl's hair was straight, but it made me miss my Grey-eyed girl. I will get back to her, i will. As i kept running, i felt evil, black eyes stare at me from the back. She'd found me. I hate it when i feel like I can't do anything...all ghost-like and pathetic. Who knows? Maybe she'll kill me this time and i would have no way to defend myself.

"I GOT YOU-"

But i didnt get to hear Agatha's words, because a tunnel of light surrounded me...then i woke up on soft, clean green grass.

**YOU GUYS HATE ME.**

**I know you do.**

**I haven't updated in forever and when i do it's short and confusing. I am sorry. I havent had internet in...eons. And we havent moved completely so, i apologize for this. I will update little bits at a time, when i can get internet. Forgive me.**

**Please, Review. **

**(Sometimes when i feel like giving up writing...your reviews keep me going.)**


	13. News

**Wow.**

**You all must HATE me right now, huh?**

**Well, the good news is...the move is complete. The bad news is...I now have no computer and I have no idea when i will be able to get one.**

**:(**

**I will try to come to the library when i can, but school's about to start and it seems like it will be a problem.**

**But, i will let you know that i will never, ever, give up writing. I will update as soon as i can (which will be Warning: Zombie Takeover in a few minutes). **

**I am so sorry!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	14. Plans

**An update.**

**Enjoy.**

Bianca's POV

I watched as Annabeth ran over to Percy and grabbed his face in both her hands. I thought she was going to kiss him, but those thoughts were all shook away when she just put her forehead to his. They both smiled at each other, happy to be in each other's presence. Percy put his hands on her arms, to hold her tight and safe.

Annabeth helped Percy up and that's when I started to take note of the place I was in. It was a large never-ending field. The grass was green and lush, they heavens were a beautiful baby blue. There was nothing else, other than that. Is there were Annabeth's friend lived?

Nico eye's started to flutter. He covered his eyes with his hands and looked around. When he saw Annabeth and Percy, he was shocked and turned to me.

"Is that Annabeth's invisible friend?" He asked.

I nodded, surprised that I too could see him. Maybe it was because we were in his home, in his territory. I got up to my feet and helped Nico up as well. By this time, Percy took notice of our presence and he stood up as well.

He smiled, his beautiful sea green eyes sparkling, and extended his hand out to us.

"I'm Percy." He said.

I could see why Annabeth liked him. He was tall and strong. His skin was a cream-ish color, compared to Annabeth's tan. His jaw was squared and his grin was wide and joyful. He had jet black hair that was messy, not because he had just been teleported and landed on the ground, but because that was his usual style. It looked good on him.

"I'm Bianca and this is my little brother Nico." I introduced.

Percy eyed Nico and when I looked around I saw Annabeth hugging him and asking if he was okay.

"Don't worry, there just friends." I whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded.

Annabeth and Nico walked over to us and we all stood in the shape of a square.

"Annabeth, that was very clever of you to use the land of dreams to get us all here." Percy complimented with a smile.

"Thank you," she said with the slightest blush.

"Bianca and I were trying to get out of a really hard place…They'll be looking for us by tomorrow." Nico explained.

Annabeth nodded and began to think. Her grey eyes turned stormy as she thought of a hundred plans at a time. Annabeth was known for her wisdom and intelligence. That's how Annabeth's mother convinced the people of the town. She told them that Annabeth's wisdom wasn't hers. That Annabeth was doing witch craft and other things that Annabeth would never do. When Nico and I stood up for her…well, you saw what happened.

"We should go inside. We have to think of a plan to stop Agatha in time, before she realizes were I am." Percy said as he walked out to somewhere.

Annabeth nodded and looked at us. She gestured for us to follow her and so we did.

We were suddenly blinded by white light and when my eyes adjusted again, we were in a big cave. There were dozens of different pathways which made my think of this as a giant labyrinth. The walls were smooth stone and some walls shone of different colors. We followed Percy to a big and spacious room, where there were tables and chairs.

Percy sat in a long rectangular table, and we all sat in different chairs.

"There is a witch named Agatha, who put this…curse on me years ago. She didn't bother me before until recently, which I think she's trying to tell me that my time is up." Percy said.

And as Percy spoke, Annabeth grew more worried with each word.

"But…the thing with curses is, there's almost always a way out. Is there something you have to do? Or something?" Nico asked.

"No." Percy said.

But something deep down told me he was lying.

"Then how do we stop here? There has to be a way to stop her." Annabeth spoke out.

Percy looked at her, then took one of her hands off the table and kissed it.

"We'll find a way." He promised.

But could he really promise something like that?

***Time Lapse***

I really don't like where things have headed. Percy made up this crazy plan, and it's the only alternative we have, so we can't say anything, we just have to follow it. Annabeth tried convincing Percy that she could find another way, that she could make another plan. But he declined that.

"So…this happens when?" I asked.

"Three days. In exactly three days it will be a full moon. Percy said he was cursed in a full moon and that his curse must be broken in a full moon." Annabeth told us.

Did I mention she was a big part of this mission? Percy said that she had to do something that he didn't know yet, and that she would know when the time was right. And not knowing something, that's what Annabeth hated.

She was sitting down on a table, with her hand on her head thinking. Her curly blonde hair was out of its usual pony tail, and her grey eyes looked conflicted. This was probably one of the biggest decisions of her life. This was the friend that she fought for so much, the friend that she believed in so much, the friend who she loved so much, whose life was at risk.

"That sounds right." I said as I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

There was silence in the room after that. The boys had gone out to talk and we had stayed inside. I was fascinated about this cave. How big it was and how magical it was. I loved everything about it. But right now wasn't the time for exploring, my friend needed help, and I am going to try to help her.

First attempt: Encouraging.

"Annabeth you're going to do fine." I said.

I pushed my long black hair to the side and gave her one of my award winning smiles. She just looked at me and shook her head, causing her curls to jump around.

"What if I make the wrong decision, Bianca? What if I do the wrong thing? Then what will happen to Percy?" She asked.

I tried to think up something that would calm her down, but couldn't think of anything.

Attempt number two: Relax

I brought Annabeth some water and a sandwich. She was still sitting in the same table. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a long red shirt. Her boots were a little higher than mine, past her ankles but not to her knees, and they were brown leather. Her hair was now pinned up, in a half pony tail. Guess she got frustrated with her hair and put it out of her face.

"Here Annabeth, eat something." I said as I put out the things in front of her.

She looked up at me. Oh no.

"How can I eat at a time like this, Bianca?" She asked.

"Well, you need the energy to think and be able to do things. Come on, Annabeth, be wise." I told her.

She sighed and brought the cup to her lips and drank. Slowly but surely, she ate her sandwich and then she stood up.

"I'll see you later, Bianca. I have to go somewhere." She said as she walked out.

I sat down on the table and nodded...

"Alright." I sighed.

**Hey guys.**

**I was going to write more but my mother kept yelling at me to do something…**

**Well…I know it was short, not detailed and confusing. **

**I'll try to make it better next time.**

**Review.**


	15. The End Part One

**I remember when I got the idea for this…I was so excited and I started to write it. I was so nervous, thinking that no one would like it, but you guys always prove me wrong.**

**Thanks for all the support, for all your reviews, for the wonderful PM's and for the amazing comments that I have received from you. Thank you so much for even taking the time to read this, for taking the time to write those reviews.**

**This will be the last time I update this story, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**This is the end of the story…Part 1.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Our footsteps echoed throughout the forest as we ran. Percy didn't explain much when he woke us up early in the morning, claiming that we needed to get out and as far away from the cave as possible. I was still a bit shocked that Bianca and Nico could see Percy, and worried about the decision I would have to make in the near future.

The wind tasseled my hair, tangling it as I sprinted through the forest. My heart beat was fast and my lungs ached from the lack of air. When I breathed in, it burned my throat. My hands swayed forward and backward as I ran. Questions ran through my head almost as fast as I would run. I didn't have time to ask them, much less get answers.

"Keep going! We have to run!" Percy yelled, encouraging us to run faster.

In other circumstances, adrenaline would have fueled my running. But being asked to run away spontaneously didn't help. I was getting tired; I knew this because my legs burned.

"Why are we running?" Nico asked as he ran.

I looked to my side, where Nico, Bianca and Percy ran beside me. Bianca's long, black hair flew behind her as she tried to run without tripping over her skirt. Nico ran with unknown grace, jumping over fallen trees and bushes that got in the way. Percy's muscles flexed as he moved his body parts, trying to run as fast as he possibly could.

"I can't explain, we just need to-" But Percy's voice was cut off my a big explosion.

The fire consumed the trees behind us. I could feel the heat on my face and I ran faster. The wind came at us at incredible speeds, because of the explosion, which caused us to trip over its power. Percy wrapped his arms around me, using his body to shield me and break my fall. Bianca landed next to a tree, groaning from pain, while Nico landed further ahead of us, on his back.

With my eyes narrowed, I looked over Percy's shoulder to see where the explosion had come from and my heart almost stopped when I found out the result…The cave. Percy's cave. The cave I used to play in when I was younger, but it wasn't only that. It was the cave I lived it to get away from my mother. The cave that showed me so many beautiful secrets, that no one else would have ever showed me. That cave had so much sentimental value for me…it hurt to see the rocks black from the flames.

Smoke rose up in the air from the burning trees around us. Soon, it would be so difficult to breath, it would choke us. Nico got up and walked over to us, helping his sister get up from the floor. Percy did the same to me.

"We have to go further. We can't stop now. She'll find out we're not dead soon." Percy said, his eyes had a wild look in them that I have never seen before.

Bianca coughed and flinched. Her shirt had blood on the left side, where she had hit the tree. She put her hand on it, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't that big of a cut, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"We have to keep going." Nico repeated, looking at his sister, worried.

"I'm fine, Nico." She insisted.

"We have to move a little further. Over those hill over there," Percy said as he pointed to the hills, that looked so green, as if they were painted by angels. "There is a stable. We can get some horses there and try to make it to _Dark falls_."

"Dark falls? You must be out of your mind. No one ever goes there; it's filled with thief's and criminals." Bianca reported.

"Don't worry. I got a friend over there, you all have to trust me." Percy said as he looked at us.

I was tried. Really tired. He had woke us up early, but the sun was rising and there was little time to waste. Whoever blew up the cave, had power. It was clear and visible. We didn't want to get caught by that person…we just didn't.

"I trust you." I told him.

He gave me a reassuring smile and his eyes were filled with kindness, protection, and something else…

"I trust you." Bianca said.

"I trust you too, man. Just get us out alive, at least with our arms still intact." Nico said.

"Then follow me." Percy told us as he started to jog towards the direction of the hills.

We followed him.

** : : )**

It took about an hour and a half to get to the hills. They looked near from a far but as you walked to it, it proved to be longer than we expected. Yet we didn't stop. We were all tired, craving rest and silence, but we couldn't have that. Our lives were at stake, but I didn't care about that. I didn't care about saving myself; I cared about Percy, Nico and Bianca.

We were on the top of the hills. The sun was already climbing its way over to the center of the baby blue sky and the clouds looked white and puffy. I wondered how the day could be so happy, if we were in such a grave situation. But I would rather have it like this than for it to rain. It would be worse if it would rain.

"That's the stables." Percy said.

On the bottom of the hills, right before the valley, there was a little wooden barn. Next to the barn was an old house; painted blue and white, and next to it there was the horse stables. There were enough horses for us and 5 more people.

"My legs are still attached…I think I can walk a bit more." Nico said as he began to walk down the hill.

"Way to be optimistic, Nico." Bianca murmured as she followed him.

"I'm not the outdoor type." He simply commented as he walked down.

"I know."

Percy looked at me and held out his hand for me. I took it in mine without any hesitation and our fingers intertwined with each other. The fact that one thing I did could make him disappear forever scared me. Yes, Annabeth Chase could be scared. As impossible as that sounds, it's true. That's how much I loved this man.

Nico and Bianca were head of us, so we decided to talk.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I asked Percy.

"The explosion? I had a feeling…I couldn't let you get hurt-I mean, you guys. I couldn't let you guys get hurt."

I nodded, smiling at the fact he blushed as he stuttered.

We reached the stables in no time. Percy told us to go to the stables as he walked towards the little house. He didn't knock, he just walked in. None of us argued with him, since he was right about the explosion, we followed his orders and went to the horses.

I didn't know much about horses, but I did know how to ride them. Nico went over to small closet and opened it, revealing the different color saddles. He picked up a black saddle and walked over to a black horse with white marks. The black horse that Nico choose was…unique. It was black, yet it had a white mane. He began to put the saddle on it and when he was done, he went back over to the closet.

"What color do you want B?" He asked his sister.

"The purple one." She said.

Nico picked up the dark purple saddle and walked over to his sister.

"That one." Bianca said pointing to a golden colored horse.

Nico saddled up the horse then walked over to the closet again.

"Annabeth?"

"The grey one." I answered.

Grey had always been my favorite color, but I don't think it will be anymore. I liked green. It remembered me of Percy's emerald colored eyes that seem to reflect the sea.

"On which horse?" he asked.

"The white one."

As Nico saddled up the horse, the wind began to pick up. I looked over to the hills and wondered what was coming…

"We have to go." Percy said as he walked into the stable.

"Can we take the horses?"I asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "Jake said we could take anyone of them."

I got on my horse and ran my fingers through its white mane. The horse stomped on the floor and whinnied happily. Percy grinned at me as if understood what the horse was saying and agreed.

"Well get your horse. That wind doesn't feel right to me." Bianca said as Nico helped her get on her mare.

"I already have mine." Percy said as he whistled.

A black horse appeared out of nowhere. It was tall, black and powerful. The other horses seemed to respect him in a way I couldn't understand. Without us telling them too, they walked a few steps back, making way for Percy's horse.

"Hey, Black Jack. Ready to go?" Percy asked him.

The horse nodded and snorted and Percy smiled. These were the little things that I still didn't know about Percy. He was mysterious, every time I thought I knew everything about him, something always proved me wrong.

The wind began to pick up again, but Percy was already on Black Jack and he looked back at us. He smiled at me, nodded at Bianca and Nico, then headed off. We followed his pursuit, again confused but not saying anything about it.

** : : )**

On horse, the journey to Dark falls wasn't as long as I thought it would have been. My eyes scanned our beautiful surroundings, but my mind was on high alert. I wondered how today would turn out. I mean, since this morning, I have been getting bad feelings everywhere. I didn't tell anyone because they were either feeling the same things I was feeling, and if they didn't, I didn't want to worry them.

_The birds sing in the sunlight_

_The flowers bloom in the spring_

_Life is all around us_

_Just take the time to see_

I remembered when my mother used to sing that song to me when I was little. Back when my mother actually loved me and was sane. She would always sing this song as spring was coming. She would brush my hair, next to the fire place, feeling me with her warmth and love. Why did she turn on me the way she did?

_Love is in the air_

_You don't have to look far_

_What you always needed has been closer than what you've thought._

When I would sing this part, my mind would fly to Percy. Right now, his hair was blowing in the wind. He easily rode his horse as if it was completely natural to him. His skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, but his expression was blank. His eyes were somewhere far away…he was thinking about something. I knew one thing, I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

"Dark falls two miles ahead." Nico read as we passed an old wooden sign.

Bianca looked worried and Percy seemed confident. He knows what he's doing, like if he had been planning this all his life.

(Time lapse)

Dark falls couldn't have been given a better name. It looked like a ghost town, surrounded by dark beauty. The entire town was surrounded by trees. As we rode into town, the leaves would fall from the trees and be blown in the wind, making a beautiful curtain of dead leaves. Inside, there were a few old wooden houses. The wood was broken in many places, which surprised me that the houses were still standing.

There was no one in this dead town, yet it felt as if it were alive…

"So this is the famous, dark falls? Why do they call it that?" Bianca asked.

"Because of that." Percy said as he pointed to the end of the town.

There was a mountain in the back. And in the middle, there was a waterfall. The water of the water fall looked as black as an onyx gem.

"That's it? Where are the people said to live here? This looks like a ghost town to me." Nico said as he marched on forward with his horse.

"They're here, aren't they? I can feel them. Their presence I mean." I asked Percy.

He looked at me with a bit of surprise in his eyes. But he nodded.

"They are here…we just have to find them." He responded.

"How do we find something we can't see?" Bianca asked.

"You have to feel it."

I got off my horse and tied the reins to a tree. I brushed my hand along its mane before I walked off towards a house. Everyone else seems to stop and watch me. I walked up the steps of the house, the floor boards creaking as took each step. I knew there was no one in the house, so I didn't knock. I just touched it and it flew open.

I was taken back a little, but I didn't show fear. I blinked and continued to walk in the house. Inside there was nothing. And I mean nothing, just a sad and hollow house. No carpet, no decorations, no furniture, no nothing. Yet it felt as if there was something alive still in it.

As I walked in, the sun shined through little circular holes in the walls…bullet holes. I heard footsteps behind me, but when I turned around there was no one. The door in the front was closed, and I don't remember closing it. Where were the others?

"You seem lost." A girl's voice said.

I did a 360 turn, yet saw no one. There was nothing in the house except me, well…that's all I could see, anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The little girl giggled and I heard footsteps that seem to skip around me. I couldn't see her, but through the bits of sun light that came into the room, I saw the little silhouette. But she was just a dark shadow, I couldn't tell her hair color or how she looked like.

"My name is Mattie! What's your name?" She asked.

I really didn't know if I should be talking to her, what if I was wasting time? But I couldn't leave the little girl now; I could at least tell her my name. She kept skipping and giggling around me.

"My name is Annabeth." I told her.

She stopped skipping and looked at me, or so I thought, since I can't see her eyes.

"_Your_ Annabeth? Agatha mentioned you. You're pretty. I like your outfit." She said as she continued to skip.

"Who's Agatha?" I asked.

"Agatha is a mean lady. She doesn't like you, I think. I'm not really sure. She turned me into this, and now I can't see myself in the mirror." Mattie said.

I was confused, she killed Mattie? Who could be cruel enough to kill a little girl?

"She…turned you?" I asked.

"Yep. She told me I had to find a boy to love me by the time I was 19. If not I would stay like this forever…I don't want to stay like this."

Her story reminded me of Percy for an odd reason. He never told me how he got turned into what he is. I didn't think of him as an imaginary friend, or a ghost or anything. I thought of him as an actual person, as a friend. What if that Agatha lady is who we are running from?

I stayed quiet and listened…there was silence, other than Mattie's little footsteps. There was nothing, no sound coming from the outside. I grew more and more worried.

"Mattie can I see you?" I asked.

"Yes." Then she stepped out of her shadow and I saw her.

She was the cutest little girl I had seen in my life. She had her straight brown hair in two little pig tails that were held up by blue ribbons. Her eyes sparkled in the little sunlight; they were a beautiful auburn color. She was wearing a blue dress with light green borders, white socks and black flats. She grinned at me, showing me her missing front teeth.

"Sorry, I hide myself because I get scared." She admitted.

I kneeled down to her height and nodded.

"It's okay. I understand. Now tell me, what happened to your parents?"

"They left me here…all alone. They didn't want a daughter."

Her beautiful brown-red eyes grew darker.

"She's here." Mattie whispered to me.

Before I could ask who was here, Mattie took my hand and led me to a spare room and locked the door. She signaled for me to be quiet and gestured for me to hide in the closet. I didn't complain and I ran into the closet.

When I was safely hidden, the door of the room flew open. I could see a little bit from the side of the closet door, but not a lot.

"Mattie, sweetie, why didn't you come outside when you felt me near?" A lady asked.

That voice…I knew that voice. My eyes widen…it couldn't be…

"I'm sorry, I was just playing around." Mattie said.

They continued to talk, but I opened the door the tiniest bit. My eyes widen. It was my mother. My mother was Agatha, the witch. She was the one who turned this little girl, who maybe turned Percy…who wanted him and probably me, dead. **(A.N/ Annabeth always called her mom, Mother or Mommy. So…tada?)**

"Who's there?!" She yelled at me.

I grew silent and I paralyzed. She saw me, she saw me.

"That was just a bird that flew in here. Nothing to worry about." Mattie tried to defend me.

"Are you sure?" Agatha asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, let's go. Soon enough the bird will suffocate and die. I came to get someone…and I will need your help." Agatha's voice started to fade as she walked.

She got too far to hear Mattie's reply. After a while, I put my back to the wall and started to breath again. My mind spun around in circles.

(Time Lapse)

I jumped out the window and raced towards the next house. In the next house, Percy, Nico and Bianca were standing around arguing in low voices. As I walked in, all conversation stopped and Percy hugged me tight. A wave of warmth and love filled my insides and I felt like if I melted. I hugged him back.

"I was so worried. I should have never let you go in by yourself." Percy said as his hand caressed my face.

"What happened inside? Why did you stay in there so long?" Nico asked.

"We were about to leave, but the wind came. So we decided to hide in here." Bianca said.

"I meant this little girl, named Mattie. She was turned into this…this ghost thing by a witch named Agatha…and…and Agatha is my mother." I told them.

Their eyes widen, but Percy's eyes were filled with pain. I turned towards him, looking at him questionably.

"She did the same to you, didn't she?"I asked.

"Annabeth-" But I cut him off.

"You had to find the love of your life by the time you were 19, right?" I asked again.

"Before you can cut me off again…let me explain-"

But he never got the chance to explain.

Because the door slammed open and my mother/Agatha walked in. The fury in her eyes made them look red. And she accused me of witch craft, the demon!

I grabbed Percy's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Percy I have to tell you something. Percy I lov-"

But everything around me went black.

* * *

**I didn't have time to end it today. This is the ending, Part 1.**

**Part 2 will be up soon!**

**Review!**


	16. The EndPart 2

**This is the end of Invisible Connections.**

**I remembered when I began to write this; How excited I was and how fast I starting writing it. Almost immediately I got amazing response from all of you. Your reviews encouraged me to keep writing and inspired me to get better at my writing.**

**I wanted to thank you all for everything you have done.**

**For your amazing and kind reviews.**

**For your support for this story.**

**For taking your time to read it.**

**For even liking the story.**

**To all of those who have read the story but never reviewed, thank you for reading.**

**I'm really going to miss writing for this story, but I'll be happy to know that all of you liked it and that I managed to finish it.**

**Enjoy the last ever chapter of Invisible Connections.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a dark room. The only light source there was to make light was the fire coming from torches that were scattered around the surrounding walls. Pain was the only thing I could feel. When I breathed, I felt pain. When I moved, I felt pain. Even opening my eyes hurt. I coughed and rolled to my side, trying to stop the pain but nothing was working.

I looked around and only saw little bits of things, since my vision was blurry. I brushed the hair out of my face, ignoring the pain, and looked around again. What I saw scared me.

Percy was chained to the wall farthest away from me. He was bruised and tired; you could see it just by looking at him. His eyes meant mine and he sighed in relief. Did he think I was dead? Did I look that bad? Nico and Bianca were inside a cage, over to my left side. The cage was hanging a few meters off the ground. Every time they moved the cage shook.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, run! Go, you can make it!" Percy yelled.

How could I make it if I could barely breathe?

His voice sounded so pained, as if he used all his energy to scream out those words, it hurt me. Did I cause him this? Was this my fault?

The sound of Bianca's crying filled my ears and I looked up at her. It seemed that if they touched the bars of the cage, it burned. Nico had his arms wrapped around her, silent tears falling from his eyes. I could see why he was crying. His back had four straight lines burned into his shirt. He might have been pushed or he accidentally hit the bars, either way he was hurt.

"Stop..don't…don't hurt them." I managed to say.

But even talking hurt. My throat felt like if it was on fire. I couldn't keep my eyes concentrating to one certain place for too long; all I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't. Not when my friends were hurt and suffering.

"Oh, Annabeth dear, I'm not planning to hurt them. Only _him_." A lady said as she pointed a Percy.

I was laying down on the floor, in pain, but I managed to look up at my mother. Oh yeah, in case you forgot…Agatha, the witch that turned Percy into a ghost was my mother. Isn't that just the best? She accused me of witch craft so that they people in town wouldn't blame her. She must love me a lot huh?

I glared at her the best I could and shook my head from side to side, ignoring the throbbing.

"You…you are a _monster_! But you won't win this, this time. Not this time."

"I can't believe I raised you."

That hurt. I had always tried my best to make my mom happy. I had perfect grades, I had perfect manners, I was everything anyone would ever want in a daughter. And now she basically disowned me. But I wasn't going to let her win, I would hit her where it hurt.

"Percy, I love yo-" But I got cut off.

Agatha kicked me in my side with such force, I rolled until my back hit the stone wall. I cried out in pain and I felt the cuts on my arms open up. Tears rolled down my cheeks and burned them. My tears would roll over some cuts on my face which caused them to burn, really badly.

"Annabeth! Stop it, Agatha! This wasn't part of the deal! You said I had to find someone to love me and I would get turned back to normal! You never said anything about hurting her!" Percy said as he thrashed around, trying to get out of the chains he was in.

"What's the fun in that dear, Perseus? This makes things more…interesting." Agatha laughed.

Oh my goodness, I never thought I would say this, but…I hate my mother. I pushed myself towards me other side, trying to ignore the pain. But I saw little Mattie standing behind Agatha with tears in her little auburn colored eyes. Agatha was making her watch? That was the cruelest thing I have ever seen.

"Stop hurting her! She did nothing wrong!" Mattie whispered.

Agatha turned towards her and I felt my heart stop. She is not going to hurt her…she can't…

"Listen you little brat! I can do whatever I want, did you hear me. Anything I want! Know…How about we get the Di'Angelo's off that nasty cage." She said.

But instead of helping them, she shook the cage. Nico's and Bianca's screams pierced the air, bringing more tears to my eyes.

"Stop! _STOP!_ What do you want, Agatha? Tell me, what do you want!" Percy yelled, trying to free himself from his chains.

"Don't hurt them." I said, but it was lower than a whisper.

I hate it. I was stuck here, on the floor, to hurt to get up. Meanwhile, my friends were being burned and the person I love was chained up to a wall and I couldn't do anything. I hate being useless. I'm smarter than this…there had to be a way that I could help from the place that I was in. I scanned my surroundings but there was nothing that could help me…except Mattie.

"What do I want? Well, that's a great question. I want to build my kingdom. Now, I can't have a kingdom without servants-I mean, people. I am losing too many people due to them falling _in love_. And I don't plan on losing any more people…you see where I am getting at, don't you Jackson?" Agatha explained.

As she talked, she didn't pay much attention to me. So I tried getting Mattie's attention. She had her little hands covering her eyes since Agatha screamed at her. I picked up a little pebble and through it at her feet. No one heard or saw, but Mattie did. She took her hands away from her face and looked up, startled. She saw me looking at her.

With my hands, I was giving her instructions on what she needed to do. I was gesturing at things and pointing to others, I didn't know if she was understand me correctly but she kept nodding as if she could see my plan. Mattie was a smart little girl, a strong one. She could do what I was telling her with ease, all she had to do was be quiet.

"I can't _see_ this anymore!" Mattie screamed dramatically. "I wish you guys best of luck." She said then ran out the door.

Agatha didn't really care about the fact the little girl had just left. She walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair. I kept my screams from escaping my mouth. I would not show her any weakness, all I had to do was buy some time for Mattie and keep my friends alive.

"You see _this thing_, Percy? You don't need her. What will she do? She will make you mortal, which means you will die soon…but with me, you can be my immortal servant. I will soon cast my curse upon all the people inhabiting the United States. I will rule the new nation…other nations will tremble at the sound of…_Agathalantis!_" She laughed.

Agatha-lantis? No. That was a horrible name. I rather liked the United States of America, compared to Agathalantis. I tried to stand up straight, but my shirt made it really hard to stay standing. It hurt to stand but I did it for Percy, Nico and Bianca who really needed to get out of here.

On one of the top windows, I saw a little shadow run by. That had to me Mattie in her ghost form. It had to be. Or maybe it was a large bird, who knows?

"That will never happen," I spat out. "The _United States_ will not crumble, not even to you!" I told her.

Percy sent me a look that said, _Please be quiet. I don't want you to get hurt, I'm trying to help you._ I couldn't send him a telepathic message back because Agatha tried to push me to the floor, but I stood my ground.

"She's right!" Nico said as he tried to keep balance in the middle of the cage with Bianca. "You're not powerful enough. You're no one. An old hag that as to turn people into spirits, just to have friends!"

"Nico is right! You are no one." Bianca joined in.

Agatha was now looking around to everyone's face. Her expression was anger mixed with doubt. She was starting to doubt herself, that's good.

_Hurry up, Mattie..._

Percy, realizing what we were trying to do, chuckled. But it wasn't a normal chuckle. His sounded like waves crashing into a rocky beach. It sounded powerful. He tried looking relaxed and in control, even if he was chained up to the wall…and he succeeded.

"You see, Agatha? You're down fall starts from right here. From your own, _people_." Percy said. His sea green eyes were so dark with anger, it was scary.

Then as soon as he said that, the door flew open and shadows flew into the room. Thousands of them, whipping my hair around making my vision blurry. Shaking the cage, but it took me a while to see that they weren't shaking the cage, they were trying to open the bars. There were so many of them, I could barely see anything.

Agatha began laughing as though she had won.

"You see! These are my people and only a few of them! Soon, Agathalantis will be born and I will be queen! Yes! Yes, my children! Kill them, kill them!" She shouted with joy.

But she wasn't going to be the last one laughing…it would be Percy. The ghost broke off the special chains Agatha had used to keep Percy trapped to one place. Percy slowly walked down the ledge he was on and the ghost helped him stand. Agatha's expression soon turned from confused to angry again.

The ghosts opened up Nico's cage and kneeled down, creating some sort of stairs, where Nico and Bianca would walk down. Now, if you were here, you would be taken back. Nico walked down the stairs with such authority, which such anger (maybe because he's shirt was giving off smoke) but he looked like a king. Like a true Ghost King. Bianca was right behind him, just as angry. The ghost queen.

"You see, Agatha," Percy said as he slowly walked towards her. "We already won."

"No," Agatha shook her head. "No, this can't be happening. No..NO! STOP! Obey me! Me!" She yelled.

" Oh, it's happening. Trust me." Nico said.

Then, with a nod from Percy, all the ghost revealed themselves. Thousands of unknown faces from unknown cultures, I even saw Josephine and Roland, Percy's friends. They all glared down at Agatha. The hate was so intense; I had to put my back against the wall.

"Agatha," The all spoke as one. The chorus of different tones of voices made the walls tremble. "This ends here."

Then before I could even blink, all the ghosts (except Percy) lunged themselves at Agatha, taking her off somewhere…then it was silent. I looked around, Percy was running towards me while Nico held his sister in his arms. Percy wrapped his own arms around me, causing me to cry in his grip.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do this again…to have you in my arms." He whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

"Me either…Percy, I love you." I told him.

Nothing happened, until Bianca gasped and I pulled away. Percy didn't have that strange white glow around him anymore, he was there…in front of me…and he was visible. His skin wasn't pale white anymore, it was tanned, glowing with life. His messy black hair was now his new halo, it framed his face making him look even more handsome. His sea green eyes looked like newly polished emerald gems and he was taller than me, and strong.

"Annabeth." He said, tasting how my name rolled off his tongue, and he smiled.

He was human.

"Percy." I told him, then he wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around.

I hung on to him as I laughed. Suddenly all the pain was gone and replaced my joy, happiness, and love. He set me down on the floor and kissed me. I felt like I was high in the sky, on cloud nine. My heart was about to beat right out of my chest and explode.

After we pulled away, Nico chuckled and patted Percy on the back.

"Well…that wasn't fun at all." He said.

"Are you kidding," I said while I pushed him back playfully. "The way you were walking down the stairs of ghost made you look…powerful and intimidating."

"Nothing new, I see." He said as he pushed me back into Percy's arms.

"Look!" Bianca said.

The door slowly opened again and we all braced ourselves for the worst but…a little girl walked in. She had her brown hair flow ling freely in the wind. Her auburn colored eyes twinkled with happiness, that same happiness was reflected in her smile. She was wearing a little pink dress with while borders and little brown boots.

"Annabeth, look!" She said as she spun around, showing off her dress. "I'm human! I'm me again!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.

Bianca and Nico smiled at her while I was overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm so happy, Mattie!" I told her as I caught her in my arms, hugging her tight.

"The only problem is I have nowhere to go…" She said sadly.

I turned around and looked at Percy, begging him to let me keep her with my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"You can stay with us, Mattie." I told her, grinning.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she hugged me tight.

Bianca beamed at her.

"You can call me Aunt Bianca! And this is my brother, Nico." Bianca told Mattie.

Mattie waved at them, smiling and nodding.

Percy came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How about we find the horses and go back home?" He asked.

"What home? If we go back to town, we'll get stoned." Nico said.

I winced when he said that, remembering the time I got hit with a rock on my forehead.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that…how about we find the horses and go back to our _new_ home." Percy said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And where would that be?" I asked.

"Anywhere, as long as we're together." He said.

Bianca and Nico smiled and I leaned up and kissed him.

"I can't wait to see!" Mattie said as she jumped and ran through the doors.

The four of us laughed and opened the door.

The sun was shining, the skies were baby blew and the birds were chirping. Dark falls didn't seem so dark anymore. The water fall was now twinkling in the sunlight and we were all wrapped around in a warm summer breeze.

Together we all mouthed our horses. Mattie was with Percy since he was a more experienced rider…

And we all rode off somewhere…anywhere, it didn't matter.

As long as we were all together.

**This was the last ever chapter of Invisible Connections.**

**I will make an epilogue and it will be up soon.**

**I really hate to see stories go, but I will always keep Invisible Connections close to my heart. I always will.**

**Thank you so much for reading, for reviewing, for liking this story and for leaving so many amazing memories that this story will always have. Thank you.**

**This is the last chapter of Invisible Connections.**

**10-14-12**

**REVIEW, one last time.**


	17. Epilogue

**Well…here's the epilogue.**

**I hate ending stories but I know they will end sooner or later.**

**I know! I used the Mark of Athena line "As long as we're together" but I just had too! I'm still hung up over the Rickhanger (which is worse than any cliffhanger I have ever written!)**

**My saddest review: **Invisible Connections…I will miss you my old friend.

**I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

The sun's rays were reflected off the beautiful blue sea water. It twinkled as the waves crashed onto shore, causing Mattie too giggle loudly and jump back. The sky was baby blue and the clouds where long and wiry, like feathers. Our house was on top of a cliff. It was a beautiful house. It was a two floor, white house, located at the top of a cliff. Nico watched us from the top of the cliff. He was sitting on the porch, rocking himself on a rocking chair, admiring the Greek waters.

Percy had wanted to move back to New York, but Uncle Hermes said we weren't safe there. He told me the truth…about everything. He told me my mother gave me up for adoption because she was too busy to take care of me. Agatha, the witch who turned Percy into a ghost, dressed up as a nice lady, which my mother deemed worthy of raising me. He told me my real mother's name was Athena. And that she was smart and beautiful, like the goddess herself. Uncle Hermes made it clear that we wouldn't be safe in the United States anymore. Agatha was still in custody, I guess you can call it, but he wasn't sure if the ghost could hold her there for long. He also told me that he knew about the ghost and he promised Percy he would help them.

We want back to the cave, to find that it was losing its magic. We all decided we would move far away from there…so we used the last bit of magic the lake had to teleport us here, to Greece. We arrived at the Parthenon. I made the boys wait as Bianca, Mattie and I ran around, admiring it's beauty. The boys got jobs at the capital as did Bianca and I. We were all living in the house as a big family for over five months now. It's been great.

Bianca opened up a little shop where she made custom clothes and sold expensive jewelry. She made friends with a girl named Hazel. They both managed the store well.

Nico got a job with the blacksmiths. He crafted unique swords made out of special stones Hazel finds for him. He doesn't like that job too much, he prefers to do something more quiet and where he could be alone, but he has gotten a reputation of making good swords, and it pays well.

Percy worked as a sailor. He helped catch fish for Mr. Argyros. He was Mr. Argyros's top fisherman, but the old man passed away quickly. At the Will reading, Percy found out that since he was like the son Mr. Argyros never had, that he was given 'The Argo' company. There he meant the man who makes the Argo ships, a brilliant man named Leo Valdez. He has become a close family friend.

And last but not least, me. I work as an architect in the inner city. We make the best buildings in all of Greece, everyone wants their houses or businesses made by us. I made Bianca's shop, giving it a personality to make its owner. I also created our house and many other buildings. I would tell you the details, but you would get bored eventually.

Mattie finally got to go to school. She showed everyone that she isn't only adorable, but smart. She has to learn the Greek language, but she is learning fast. I'm really proud of her.

And now, I was sitting at the beach with Percy. There were steps carved out in the very cliff that lead down from our house to the beach. We were sitting on the last step, watching over Mattie as she chased away the birds.

I looked up to see my Percy. His black hair moved in the wind, the ocean water matched his amazing eyes. He had gotten tanner and stronger from working in the sea all day, making him more and more handsome. He had a bit of facial hair, which he hated. I would always laugh and tell him he looks amazing. I guess he has to get used to being a human and not a ghost.

"See something you like, Wise Girl?" he said as he saw me staring.

I smiled.

"I do, actually."

"Really? What is it?" He said, playing along.

"He is a really amazing man, named Percy. I think I love him."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"You think or you know?" He asked, looking straight into my grey eyes.

"I know."

"I know too," he said as he kissed me. "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

Just then Mattie ran up to us and jumped into our arms. We all laughed and I could spot Nico and Bianca racing each other to get down the stairs. Bianca's long dark brown hair flew behind her as she picked up her skirt, trying not to trip but to also beat her brother. Nico's dark eyes seemed to smile as he made it towards us first. Since he won, he got slapped in the head by Bianca, who was panting.

"We have important news to tell you-" Nico said but he was cut off by me.

"You found a girl that will talk to you?" I asked, playfully.

He paused for a minute, glaring at me, then nodding.

"I actually did, but that's not important right now. What I was about to say was that-" But he got cut off again.

"-That Hazel and I were voted as Athens number 1 store!" Bianca shouted happily.

"Yay! Auntie Bianca is amazing!" Mattie said as she gave Bianca a big bear hug.

Nico glared at his sister.

"No…I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say was," He paused and made sure no one would interrupt him. "That Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank are coming over for dinner. I know how to cook, but I have cooked for the last three days and I think I deserve a break."

I laughed and got up, brushing the sand off my skirt.

"I think Bianca, Mattie and I got this one." I told him as I walked past him.

Mattie clapped and raced back up the stairs. Bianca laughed and walked up the stairs. Nico followed his sister and I followed them. Percy, however, stayed back in the beach, thinking about something. I asked him if he was coming, but he said he would be up in a few minutes. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

*Time Lapse*

Nico, Bianca, Mattie, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Percy were all seated on the table. I placed the food on the table and sat down in my seat next to Percy. Inside, the house was decorated by all five of us, so it had random things all over the place. The floor was made of wood and so was the table. The chairs were made of wood, but with red cushions.

"So, what's the special occasion?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me, with a confused expression.

"Special occasion?" Mattie said.

"Yes. Usually, every time we eat in a family like this, is when something is going on. Like last time, we ate like this for initiation of Bianca and Hazel's store," The girls smiled at the memory. "Or that one time, for Jason and Piper's wedding." I finished.

Piper smiled, showing off her beautiful smile and grabbed Jason's hand. Jason kissed it and turned to us.

"Well…It's a very special occasion. Percy?" Jason said.

I turned to Percy and found him smiling at me. But in his eyes, I could tell he was nervous. He took my hand in his and began to speak.

"Today is August 3rd…the day we first meant." He said.

I smiled back at the memory.

_Flashbacks_

_I turned back and went over to look at all the pretty flowers when I heard a noise. I turned around to see a boy. He was about my age. He had really black hair, like a raven. He was wearing a white shirt, navy blue pants, and black boots. He saw me looking at caught my eye. His eyes were a beautiful Sea-Green. He smiled and waved at me._

_I happily returned the smile, and waved back. I think I just made a new friend._

_"Hi, I'm Annabeth, what's your name?" I asked._

_The boy was about to respond when my mother called out to me. I turned around to listen to her better._

_"Annabeth, stop talking to yourself and come on in! We need help unpacking." She said._

_"Yes, Mommy!" I said. "I'll be right there!"_

_I turned around to say goodbye to the boy, but he was already gone._

_(INVISIBLE CONNECTIONS)_

_"Be careful!" A voice called out._

_It was a boy's voice, but it wasn't familiar to me. I turned around to see who it was, when I slipped on a slippery rock and fell into the dark water. I didn't even have time to yell out for help._

_***Hours Later***_

_I woke up in a cave. It was moist, and I could hear the__Drip-drop__sounds of water falling off of a stalagmite in the roof of the cave, into a small puddle on the floor. See, I told you I was smart. I know what a stalagmite is. My head was hurting, and I was dripping wet. My head was gently placed on a bunch of grass that was put in a small rectangle. Like a pillow. I managed to get myself up and I looked around. There was no one else in the cave but me? How did I get here? Didn't I fall in the pond?_

_"Ow!" I said as I tried to stand up._

_My leg was hurting real bad. I wonder if mommy can fix the pain._

_"Lay down, you need to rest." The voice said again._

_I looked behind me to see the same boy I saw yesterday in the garden. But now I could see him better! He was my height, or maybe I was a bit taller than him. He still had raven black hair. And his Sea-green eyes still captured me with their beauty, even though I already saw them yesterday. He was wearing different clothes this time. A black button down shirt, blue pants and black shoes._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_My mommy always told me not to talk to strangers. But, this stranger happened to save my life. Plus, it doesn't feel like he's a stranger._

_"My name is Percy Jackson," He said with a smile. Then his face turned worried. "Here, let me help you." He said._

_He ran over to me, and extended out his hand. I took it, and he helped me stand up._

_"Thanks. My name's Annabeth Pallas Chase! But you can call me Annabeth." I told him._

_He smiled._

_"Annabeth…that's a pretty name." He complimented._

_"Thank you." I said._

_I noticed we were still holding hands, but I didn't say anything. This could be my first friend here! I won't have to go to school alone now! Forget my old plan. Make a friend before lunch, so you have someone to sit with. I wouldn't want to sit with anyone else except Percy._

_(INVISIBLE CONNECTIONS)_

_"Do you know what I love about Greece, Annabeth?" Percy asked._

_"The amazing culture? The rich history? The food? Ooh, I know, the architecture?" I guessed._

_Percy laughed._

_"Yes, I love all those things, but no. That's not the answer I was looking for." He said as we walked down the steps to the Acropolis. "To find the answer, you have to think like me, and think about Greece."_

_Okay, think like Percy…oh, duh. I should have known this one._

_"The white sand beaches?" I guessed._

_Percy turned to me with a mischievous smile._

_"Bingo!" He said as he took my hand and led me through the labyrinth of closed stores and houses._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"To the beaches, of course."_

_"How do you know where it is?"_

_He looked over his shoulder and winked. My heart fluttered._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I trust you."_

_"Then follow me."_

All those memories were the most precious thing I had. I smiled and nodded.

"I know. I remember that day clearly." I said truthfully.

"I know, so do I. After that day you changed my life, Annabeth. You were the only thing I needed to survive. I didn't need the magic cave, the lake, all those things I didn't need. What I needed was you. And as the years went by, we became closer and closer. From friends to best friends to this…"He said, smiling softly.

"And I know you already know that I love you. And I know you love me too. I guess, what I'm really trying to say is…Annabeth Pallas Chase, will you marry me?" he said as he took out a beautiful ring from his pocket.

The silver band was beautifully crafted with elaborate designs that took my breath away. The gem was a beautiful deep blue color that as it moved in the light, seemed to change color. I felt tears in my eyes and I was aware of all the eyes that were looking at me. Is this how Piper felt when Jason asked her to marry him? Did she feel this nervous and excited?

"Yes." I managed to say as I nodded.

Percy's grin widened and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. After spinning me around, which caused me to laugh, he placed the beautiful wedding ring in my finger. I stared at it in awe.

"Where did you buy it? It's amazing." I said.

"I'm glad you like it. Bianca drew the designs, Hazel got the stone and Nico made it." Percy said.

"Hey! I helped out! I clearly remember being there in the forge with Nico!" Leo said as he swallowed a spoon full of corn.

We laughed.

"Yes, yes and Leo helped too. Piper also helped Bianca with the designs and Jason took Hazel to the place where the stones were at. Since Hazel still doesn't know her way around Greece. Frank was also there." Percy said.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me." I told them sincerely.

"It was a pleasure, Annabeth." Jason said.

"As soon as I knew what was happening, these people," Piper said as she glared at them with her ever color changing eyes. "almost gagged my mouth so I wouldn't tell you."

"Almost is an understatement." Frank said.

"Hey!"

Mattie giggled.

I laughed at them and enjoyed my life. I was so lucky to have such good friends, and my…fiancé. I smiled up at Percy and he pulled my closer to him. I was lucky to have a connection with Percy…an Invisible Connection, ever since I meant him. I never regretted that moment, not even when Agatha was using me as a punching bag.

We laughed and talked the rest of the night away.

Life was good. I had everything I needed.

Percy leaned over and kissed me.

Yes, life was good.

**So that's it.**

**I am so sad, I took forever! I was writing so slowly my friends asked me if I was alright. I hoped you all liked it!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews.**

_**I also wanted to say that I am Co-Writing a Story with Blondie B. Happy.**_

_**Please, check out CodeName:Athena. Our new profile! Thanks!**_

**Review!**


End file.
